


Charitable Beginning

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Atlas mentioned, Backstory everyone gets one, Black sun shipping, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Depth, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Good dad Taiyang, Great Friendship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lancaster shipping, Menagerie mentioned, Mistral mentioned, Parental Pride, Qrow is bisexual, Realistic, Slow Build, Slow Burn Romance, Slow Romance, Vacuo mentioned, Worldbuilding, arrogant parents, better visualized Vale, cursing, everyone gets more development, realistic background for blake, the rules of world are established, using some canon lore, will give more backstory, will not invovle Pyrrah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Sometimes all you need to change things, to make a longstanding friendship or start things on the right track? This is about one act of kindness. To show your humanity in a world that is lacking in it.Comments are encouraged and are welcomed.





	1. A Kind Hearted Act

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note Oh what am I doing here? This isn’t my usual fandom section?! This isn’t Harry Potter or Undertale! What am I doing here? Oh, I got pissed off that someone wrote 150 k fic of absolute trash and I feel it was time to throw a worthy fic for the rare pair shippers. My sweet dear people this is a Lancaster ship story. I know you guys who only just got these stories at least on this site. I know there's a hell of a lot more on fanfiction.net. Most of the fics on this site are bordering on harem or just plotless drabble fics to contend with. So as a favor to you and myself I decided to write this fic. Do I have a plot? Yeah, kind of? Am I passionate of this story hell yeah. Lesson to learn never torture a character physically and psychologically with no positive payoff for all that abuse all you gave that character them. When you do something like that in my eyes, all you get is absolute scorn. All you’re going to do is piss me off to make something ten times better than what you've done. As always, I don’t own RWBY that solely belongs to RoosterTeeth.I decided a while back that every story from now on needs a key. Somewhere along the line, I realized that you should make your story, distinct and different from all the others. But at the same time also clear and easy for the other person to understand. Otherwise, you have a comment section filled with questions about everything you've written. So, every chapter will have this note just in case. Most people won’t read them, but they will be there just in case. This symbol combined with bold and italics ~ for text messages. Italics is for thoughts. Quotation marks are for dialogue and bold italics on their own are for dreams.

“Dad it’s not a big deal really! You don’t have to call Uncle Qrow!  Really it’s not that big of a deal I swear!” Ruby was sitting at the kitchen table while waiting for her dad to make breakfast. The bacon was sizzling, and the pancakes was cooking, their strawberry and chocolate chips in each of the fluffy disks! I was watching dad like a hawk as he flipped them and put them on the plate there was already gigantic stack while he was making more. In the background, I, can hear Yang pummeling the dummy outside whooping with joy at every swing and every kicking strike. But most of my focus was on dad and the leaning tower of pancakes he was making.

“Ruby this is not a big deal? You got into Beacon two years early! You should’ve heard hear how Headmaster Ozpin was praising your skill to me. He sent me the surveillance video on the scroll. He showed me your fight with those thugs and how you were handling them and their ringleader Torchwick. Even I was impressed Ruby, heck if Ozpin didn’t bump you up; the city of Vale would have recommended it themselves. Do you know how long they had been trying to catch Torchwick? You had him and his goons tied up three blocks from the robbery. You only had minimal property damage, and you could fend off and keep Torchwick’s extraction team at bay until the authorities arrived. What you did was an awe-inspiring sweetie. You deserve the praise you’re going to get! You’ve more than earn it for what you’ve done for the kingdom of Vale. I’m so proud of you.” I looked at my dad, and he had the most satisfied smile on his face. I lean my head down blushing 

“Dad awe shucks.”

“We didn’t catch the people in the helicopter dad.” I looked down I’m still mad I couldn’t hold them off long enough for the police force to get the helicopter down.

“But you did catch Torchwick. Don’t sell what you did so short, you were great. Torchwick is on the wanted list for every kingdom from Atlas to Vacuo. In every continent, he made havoc, stolen weapons, and dust into a gigantic personal stockpile to almost reviled Atlas on their weakest day. I know Qrow would be proud of his niece; his protégé was not only proficient but was getting admitted early to our alma mater.”

“What, dad, no please don’t!” I don’t want dad making into a big deal anyone could’ve done what I did. Heck if Yang was there she would fight Torchwick too. Maybe she would’ve taken down the helicopter on her own. Instead of letting it get away as I did.

“How about this? I get to tell Qrow about it in a voicemail and as a special treat for both my girls getting into Beacon, how about shopping spree you’ve both earned it.”

“Did I hear shopping spree?” Yang at the sound of a new wardrobe came into the room like a shot of light. Sat right at the table; Her long blonde up in a ponytail, waiting longingly for dad to keep speaking. She was outside sparring with the dummy dad ordered so can practice her roundhouse kicks and crotch shots. For her accuracy, he would always say, Whenever Yang brought it up as jokingly. I still giggle whenever I remember dad muttering that moment when he bought it. As he assembled it, he kept whispering better you than me buddy.

“Yes, you did Yang. I was thinking about the fact both of you and Ruby got into Beacon Academy and what better way to celebrate that than a shopping spree?”

“Yes, Thank You! I needed some new clothes for Beacon. Plus, I was thinking of adding a new weapon to my arsenal, and I was kind of hoping to get Ruby advice on how to make them."

“What yeah I’ll help what are you considering?" I can feel my grin spreading from ear to hear something to do and keep my hands busy. A new weapon for my sister is she thinking of getting rid of the gauntlet all together? Or something to add to her brawler style.

"I was thinking of having shoes that match my gauntlets, you up for helping me with the challenge sis?”

_I was drooling at the idea. When Yang made her gauntlets; I wasn’t allowed to help only allowed to look. I couldn’t even give advice or make a suggestion about them either. That’s the golden rule of Signal Academy to attend you make your weapon yourself and any upgrades or things you want to augment you can do on your own time. With the school’s blacksmith or weaponry essentials class._

“Remnant to Ruby? Hello, are you still with us? Come on pay attention, Ruby! We need you to be with us today.”

“Yeah, sorry, Yang I'm just so excited.” I can feel my mind running wild with tech ideas of how to make the shoes work like Yang’s gauntlets.

“I know kiddo but let’s stick to the present. Dad still must give us breakfast, and we all need to get ready to go into Vale. I don’t want my baby sis looking weird for your first day at Beacon. So, we’re going to buy a lot of clothes and lot of stuff to make our stay awesome, right?”

“Right!” Though I was still kind of nervous at least I got Yang to watch my back.

“Now who’s ready for breakfast?” Like the master chef, the only dad could be he made us a breakfast banquet fit for a royal family. A mountain of pancakes and a gigantic plate of bacon for all of us to share. And some various fruits and a large pitcher of mangoes smoothie. I want to drool so badly, but I knew if I spaced out again I would lose my breakfast to Yang’s appetite. She was fiend at the breakfast table if you don’t eat fast enough you might get bit, Yang.

“Come on Ruby! We better hurry before all the good clothes are gone. Dad and I are all already in the car.” I was rushing out of my room. I'll never know how Yang could hear her from the second floor when she was yelling from the garage.

Finally, I make it, and I put my precious in the back. Carefully in the trunk, though I would love nothing more then put it in the backseat with Yang and me. I know that it’s a bit too long even when it’s a sniper rifle form to fit comfortably with us.

"Thanks, Ruby you know the bridge to Vale how it gets very crowded on Saturdays

“All those people in the mood for the nightlife, right dad?” Yang was being cheeky if anyone knows about the nightlife in Vale it's Yang, but she’s back before curfew and regardless of what you might believe she's never been brought home by police.

“Still we will have a good time, and maybe if we don’t waste a lot of time in the weapon supply store. We can go out for a movie and some ice cream.”

“But what if they got flame swords you know the prototypes that Atlas said they would mass market?” Not like I would buy the sword, and it would be for me. It would be for Yang since her gauntlets leave her hands free. Double weapons more Grimm death.

“Ruby.” Dad gave me a stern look that I know mean he's serious. The first time I saw that look was when he told me off and punished me for using trees as mock grim targets and I left a gigantic clearing which seemed great Until dad saw I also damage the neighbor's guest house. He smoothed things over, but I had to do so many chores for that family to pay off the damages. It did look great, and the city of patch even thanked me for the amount forest I cleared they were planning on cutting the trees down in the first place, and they gave dad the lien they would have paid the Lumberjacks to the jobs. I don’t know what he did with the money he says it's safe and I know he wouldn’t lie to me.

“Okay, dad I promise. Just know an hour I promise.”

"Let’s go already!" Yang was getting impatient and starting throwing herself all over the back seat she spread her long legs over my knees. _I’m trapped!_  

"Come on Yang you're heavy!"

“Fine” dad said chuckling started the car and turned on the radio to some oldies rock. I would be mad at him but if he doesn’t put on country music to embarrass us. Just like he did on when Yang’s friends came over for a study session and played country music loudly.   I’ll be happy with the choices of radio stations.

 Yang finally moved off me on to her seat she was texting on her scroll, and I was looking at the people on the road driving along side us. It’s weird to see someone Yang’s age on a motorcycle riding with what I got to assume is his girlfriend they both had helmets but they looked cute together her decked out in a pink and white outfit and him in it was green and black. They were abiding the laws not going fast, but they seemed like they were just enjoying each other company while weaving their way out of the bumper to bumper traffic.

"You know we really should get you a bunch of outfits; you can’t live in your combat skirt and corsets. You need variety in your wardrobe and your armor sets. Plus, you don’t want what was happening to me at Signal Academy to happen to you in Beacon. It's why I switch up my wardrobe style."

 

  _While Yang didn’t mention it often especially after getting into Beacon. The male professors at signal were very inappropriate and harassed Yang a lot making it seem like she was flirting or that she was leading them on or propositioning them. Though Yang and all her classmates could say since they were there not only there but knew Yang would hang out with them after class. They told the headmaster the truth about Yang, being very respectful she was a model student. That there were a few professors, who had been harassing her and making massive disruptions in class. Dad almost ended up fighting the teachers over their inappropriate interest in my big sister. But I think the headmaster made the right call. Letting Yang go hand to hand with the professors who were constantly harassing her and later calling the authority about their gross misconduct and unhealthy interest in underage girls. Basically, Yang, could defeat and decimated three trained and accredited hunter professors because she never once lost her cool even when the male professors decided to target her and viciously tear down her grades because she rejected them. A lot of it had to be fixed including a full investigation into alumni under their tenure. Let’s say Dad said a few choices words I didn’t know he knew and were new to me that day. I did learn one thing that day observe others as close you can learn a lot. You can learn a lot about someone just by how they hold themselves and how they act around others or when they think they are alone. And Yang while incredibly bubbly nothing could ever stop that need to party or to have fun. But after that? Yang became more serious about her studies her looks got her in trouble once and if she didn’t have good friends who knew her well; who knows if the headmaster would’ve believed her._

“Yeah, I was thinking about buying goggles for long distance with my semblance. A while back I got dead bugs in my face, and while I can’t stop them getting on the rest of my face, I can protect my eyes.”

“What kind are you looking for?” Yang had a thoughtful look what kind of goggles would work with my clothes.

“Probably from the weapon supply I’m not choosy sis, I just want to make sure they can handle my speed.” I shrug I honestly don’t care about how I look with the goggles. I just want them to be able to train on my speed anything more that would kind of look stupid I guess.

Something about the plaza was screaming at me to drag Yang there. We had some time, and I need a breather from shoe shopping. All I can see is all the little kiosks and the live performing and little trinkets. I don't know what is it about Saturday but Vale like just seem to come alive with joy. Then I notice off to the side was a guy had to be old as Yang, but he was scruffy and dirty like he'd been living on the street for a while. His clothes looked okay just weather damage and dusty. His hair was long like he hadn't had a haircut in a while; is blonde that I could tell. He was strumming a guitar with a glass jar marked tips.

 

_My soul longs for_

_The beauty of your smile_

_The haven of your shore_

_To know our love_

_Could weather any storm_

_That the war I fought_

_Kept you safe along_

_That you always know you are my heart_

_To look upon your eyes_

_And know I was missed_

_I love you my angel_

_And to this, I vow_

_That I am yours_

_Say the word_

_The ocean_

_Sky_

_Land_

_For you?_

_It's yours_

_My soul longs for_

_The beauty of your smile_

_The haven of your shore_

_To know our love_

_Could weather any storm_

_That the war I fought_

_Kept you safe along_

_That you always know you are my heart_

“God that was terrible the lyrics are all over the place no wonder no one is giving any tips. I wouldn't either.” He was muttering to himself. He looks so sad.

“Um I'm sorry but I like your sound, and your singing here's five liens.” His voice was beautiful the lyrics are shaky, but it was sweet.

“Wait what really thank you miss?” His face was actually shocked, but then a smile rose on his face.

“What are you doing out here? Where's your family?” I **_don't know why I'm asking this random guy his personal business, but it's rare to see homelessness in Vale. It's well-structured orphanages aren't actually filled, and there's the occasional homeless guy, but it's usually a hunter who had a mental break and has evaded help. Not some teenager is playing guitar for spare change._ **

“You really want to know?" He looked up at me his face was grim, but otherwise, I couldn't really read him. He had no tell nothing I could read on his face that gave away fear or anger.

“Yeah, dude I really want to know.”

“Well, I ran away from home. I knew if my parents found out that I got into Beacon, they would tell the headmaster that I can't attend. Even though it's my dream to be a hunter. To defend the world to live up to my family's legacy. It's all I’ve ever wanted. That's what got me out here trying to follow my dream. With the few things, I have left is my guitar, since my suitcase got stolen earlier this week and all I'm trying to do was make enough money to get something to eat! I doubt I’ll make enough to get a hotel stay for the night much less for the week. Until I get to beacon once I'm there my parents can't withdraw me and put me somewhere else. Sorry, I'm rambling I doubt you needed to hear my life story.”

I felt sad now he just wants to be a hunter and wait a minute did he just say . . .

“Wait did you say you got into Beacon and that's why you're out here?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Okay get up you’re coming with me.”


	2. Shopping and Getting Things Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude of shopping, teasing and making a runaway feel a whole heck of a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: I wrote this with a smile on my face. Happily, I decided to make it easier for the reader that they can enjoy this story and have a smile and not say another giant chapter. Remember to subscribe if you want to read more show appreciation. Comments are not only appreciated but welcomed. Remember I own nothing but my plot.

“Wait, what?!”

“Look I'm going to beacon too and honestly you shouldn't be out on the street for wanting to live your dream. I'm going to talk to my dad, and maybe he’ll let you stay.”

“But I'm a stranger you don't even know my name.”

I pull out my hand for him to shake.

“I’m Ruby, and I'm going to help you not sleep on this cement tonight.”

“I’m Jaune and...” Before he can try to argue out of me helping him. When he took my hand, I decided to use my semblance and get him to my dad, so I can get his help or maybe let Jaune stay I feel sorry for the guy. I remembered dad said he'll be sitting golden glass cafe outside in case we need him. I stop running right in front of dad’s table he was drinking tea with a smile on his face. Not worried about all the petals everywhere. I look back at Jaune, and he's puking into a trash can. I walk over Jaune rubbing his back while he's throwing up hoping he stops his aura must've weakened from being hungry.

“I have . . . Motion sickness” He said between dry heaves.

“Ruby? What are you doing and who is this?!”

“Dad not yet. I promise to explain what’s going as soon as he stops puking into the trash can.”

“Ruby, who the heck is this?”

“Dad this is Jaune."

“Hello Jaune; Ruby why did you bring Jaune to me and not the authorities?”

"Because the police would send him home and he wouldn't be able to go to Beacon. So can he stay with us for the next week? Please, you can tell his parents after he's already in Beacon. I promise he'll behave. And after everything he's gone through he just can't sleep on the concrete one more night, please. I begging you Dad, please!" As I spoke, I could feel myself talking way too fast. I looked at my dad and then at Jaune who was trying to follow along. My dad while listening was also sizing up Jaune. I could feel myself speaking so fast I could barely understand myself, but I can't stop!

“Dad please!”

“Okay, Jaune is it? My daughter wants to help you. Considering her lack of interest in other people, you must be something special for her to care about you. “

“Oh, no I'm nothing special, but I’ll try to be not to be a bother to you and your family. That is if you decide to let me stay though you're in no way obligated to take care of me. I’ll be okay sir I promise I’ll be fine." Jaune was looking nervous and bit anxious like he just wanted to get away and crawl under a rock.

“Ok kid, you've convinced me were going to help you out but first what happens to your stuff? There no way you came out here with just the clothes on your back.”

“Well, you can see my stuff got stolen what I wear, and this guitar is all I have left.” he was looking down I can see that his face was upset over admitting how much he's lost already. 

“Well, it's no problem then, the cops have been on a roll lately. if I had to guess your stuff is at the closest precinct near here.” With that, my dad dragged Jaune away with the guitar strapped on his back though Jaune stuttering about how my dad shouldn't bother and thanking him for caring about his welfare.

I got a smile on my face that I can’t tone down now. All I care about while I speed off to find Yang and tell her about the weird encounter and ask to keep shopping for my clothes.

The precinct had his suitcase alright, but some things were missing like a pair of sunglasses and apparently, a couple of footie pajamas were stolen, but his underwear was still there at least. No matter the thieves, they know not to wear a stranger's underwear but most was left. To Tai Yang looking at this contemplatively knowing he wouldnt be able to go over this any other time . 

“Alright, Jaune I'm going to lay down the ground rules to my house. "

“Yes, sir." He was looking down watching the slight dust cloud every time he took a step.

“Don't flirt with my daughters. If I don't kick you out for the lack of respect? My oldest would break your arm over that kind nonsense when we're home."

“I swear I will be on my best behavior, sir! You don't have to worry about me being inappropriate or disrespect your rules."

“Next rule to you. I am Mr. Xiao-Long, I'm not buddy, and I'm not just some dude. I show you respect, and you show respect towards me. "

“Yes, Mr. Xiao-long."

"Finally, I want you to be honest in my home. I trust Ruby’s judgment, she doesn't make friends quickly or wants to help someone after just meeting them. Just know I won't call you parents until you get on the airship. I know how it is. Your not the first kid to end up homeless waiting to go to a hunters’ academy. If you are honest with me about your situation and who you are, I will help you in any way I can. Nothing you could say would be bad enough for me to call your parents to take you home. I’m not willing to take my youngest pissed off and angry face pointed at me. Now Jaune we need to get you cleaned up and dressed right no need to pay me back.

"Wow, sir thank you."

"Let’s Just head into the spa kid we’ll talk when we get back to patch we just get you some clothes did you bring a weapon for beacon?"

"No, I left it behind when I ran away sir."

"Well, that will make Ruby smile."

"Why’s that?"

"She’s been stir crazy to make a new weapon, and now she has an excuse to make one other than one she's making with her sister."

“What she doesn't have to do that ..”

"She doesn't have to but she will. and if I don't tell her she will be pouting and will ask to spar with me."  Regardless of his feelings about it, I'm already texting her scroll letting her know that Jaune didn't have a weapon for Beacon. I heard a happy yell even though I am aware Ruby was on the other side of the city.

“You try telling her not to build you a weapon.”

"Uh, no thanks don't want to rain on that parade, sir."

The spa was really more of a bath house that has spa amenities that you pay extra I sent the kid in asked for his measurements I need to buy him some clothes and I need to call Qrow. While I usually don't do this, but I need a second opinion and an extra hand on this. Plus, I feel sorry for the guy. He reminded me of Qrow when he had no place to go when beacon let out for summer.

“Okay, let’s do this.” I use the scroll calling Qrow I know he's got a break until his next assignment last time he called me it was from the bar where he was singing limericks and sloshing beers everywhere. With two women in his arms.

**_~Hey Qrow. ~_ **

~ ** _Tai, what's up; are you waiting on Ruby and Yang to finish up shopping? ~_**

**_~Qrow I need you to come over to the house. I got a bit of situation. ~_ **

**_~Whatever it is you know I got this~_ **

**_~Well we need to train a kid who needs his aura released and needs training~_ **

**_~Well that doesn't sound so bad. ~_ **

**_~Considering he's going to Beacon next Saturday? ~_ **

**_~Monty above Tai! ~_ **

**_~To make it worse he's Percival arc’s son. ~_ **

**_~I'm already on my way to the house I’ll be waiting on the porch Tai, for your sake Tai, I hope you know what you’re asking for is a tall order. ~_ **

 

“Run that by me again Rubes?” Yang had confused look on her face, wondering if she was hearing her little sister correctly.

“Well I was walking around the plaza, and there he was playing guitar panhandling I just felt so bad for him, and you told me I need to be more extroverted.”

“To be more friendly sis… not bring a homeless boy to live with us like he's a lost puppy.” Yang was chuckling while it was funny to imagine Jaune as a sad puppy. Not the time for that and it’s not funny.

“Come on, Yang, if it had been any kid, I would've done the same thing! Nobody deserves to live in the street.”

“I don't know sis sounds to me like you like that vomiting guy.” Yang started making the suggestive eyebrows while giggling.

“His name is Jaune, and I don't like him like that! I just met him! He's just a friend.” I turn and look away from Yang and look at the mannequin display out front. The mannequin on display were wearing clothing perfect for a party scene, while on the right the mannequins were in formal dresses and on the heads, was something Yang called fascinators but I think it's just a weird tiny fancy hats.

"Yeah, yeah sure Ruby I believe you about your little boyfriend. I just need your opinion on this. What type jacket should I go for. Should I add a jean jacket to the pile? I know have enough button ups already. on top of the other stuff I’ve already bought that I’m having sent to the house. Wait you did that too right I don’t want you losing your new stuff."

“Uh yeah, you reminded me to do that before we left every store.” I could tell my face was turning red. What she said about Jaune while making me feel embarrassed just wasn’t true. I'm just doing what mom taught me. _Help a person in need even if seems crazy,  in this world we must be nice to everyone. Take a risk! It’s not like we can’t defend ourselves if our instincts are wrong which they hardly were._ That’s something my mom would say that I keep with me.

“Well, you’re very red maybe I'm not wrong about him being your boyfriend! Hey, pay attention you scroll you getting a message!”

“Wait, what?” I look down at my scroll. I see a message from dad I read quickly, and I can’t help but yell in excitement. “Yang let's hurry up and go! We need to go now!”

"Where's the fire, Rubes."

"Well, dad just gave me a side project.” I started to doing a little dance I can't help it I'm so happy!

Are you going to tell me what it is or am I going to guess?"

"I’ll tell you when we're alone I don't want people to steal my idea sis."

"Must be a weapon then!" She's given me a grin like a cat with a mountain of tuna just for her.

"Yang, hush later!"

"Fine but now you owe me like trying on ten shirts and skirts for your sassiness! And model them Ruby don’t just look at them on your own your big sister want the full fashion runway show entertainment."

"Ugh fine!" I stomp away I would much rather be at the weapons shop. Dad mostly gave me something to do in the meantime before Beacon, considering I'm super bored. And right now and creating a weapon for Jaune and helping Yang with hers. Those are things that keep me busy I’ll just take some necessary supplies. And ask him later his preference in weapons. I know I still got ways to go before we go home.  We're not even halfway done with today. I was already antsy about going to the weapons store, and now I want to go twice as much! Making another weapon from scratch for a new friend it feels like my birthday come early.

"Come on Ruby you need to try this dark blue it will bring out this gray in your eyes and make them pop." I _can wait I can do this._

3 hours later

"I can't do this," I whisper softly to the mirror of the twelfth store I’ve visited with Yang in every store we bought something. At the new store Glam, Sparkle, and Calm we bought our future bedding stuff, bath stuff and a few pillows. I realized that we had nothing extra for Jaune no bedding or even a pillow for him to sleep on. So, I got him a few things he would need to stay with us. At least until he can go to beacon and fully admitted That I put it in the car but left the rest to be delivered later. I might as well justify the purchase to dad. I don’t want him thinking I’m starting a pillow fort out the extra stuff I buy.

 One time when I was about eight years old? I got it in my head that as a princess warrior, I needed a strong hold that fit my power. I decided on taking everything bedding or related including the couch cushions, to make Fort Rose of fluffiness and dad never lets it go. There a picture of me in front of my mighty pillow fort. Yang was napping inside the fort her feet sticking out, and uncle Qrow was wearing my makeshift cape. I called him my personal guard of the castle. Dad took a picture which sits in the living room. But he always teases me about bedding or pillows when they come up in conversation. It always made me embarrassed that I did that. But this was important embarrassment aside.

 ** _~Hey, dad? Got Jaune some bedding stuff and a few pillows hope that’s okay? ~_** I sent through my scroll.

**_~Good on your forethought sweetie I forgot to do that. I got Jaune some clothing and everything else. Even some armor and a haircut, but the bedding slipped my mind. Thank you, it reminded me to get a robe and towel for him. ~_ **

I was slightly blushing at the thought.

“What did dad say?” Yang snatched the scroll out of my hand and already skimmed the message

“Are you getting worked up about seeing your boyfriend in the buff or that he's all cleaned up for you right now?” Yang gave me a saucy smile; she looked like she wanted to laugh.

Now I was turning into a tomato, “Yang, stop it, cut it out.”

“Ok, okay, I’ll stop for now," She gave me one of her patented looks of teasing. when she finally met Jaune for the first time, she might judge his worthiness for herself, as Yang has always done with everyone she ever met.

“Don't worry sis when were through he'll think you’re the bee's knees. Just one more store we need socks, stocking, possible leggings for an outfit you bought and it's really close to the weapons and supplies store.” Her smile seemed genuinely happy to me though even she looked like there was a little bit of wear and tear from all the shopping that’s already been done.

“Thank you, I love you, Yang.” I couldn't help but want to hug her, but I had to keep composed somehow. Hugs will slow us down, and we need to go through this faster! Quicker we can get to the weapon supplies shop faster. I  can get the materials to build Jaune weapon which reminds me I need to get more details about his fighting style and the way he holds himself before I make the weapon. So might as well just buy bulk building material and what doesn’t work I can keep for later use. I won’t be adding dust or anything fancy until I get that information.

“Hey let's not get mushy now. Aren't we huntresses in training? A hero never cries on journey right sis?” She gave me a cheeky smile that said everything that she could read my thoughts and I just wanted to leave already. She wasn't wrong, not at all; if she looks away I will run to the room

“Right, we got this.” I was bracing myself it's just one more store right then I get to have fun for a few hours.

One clean up later, and A large lecture from the attendant working there about proper hygiene technique and maintenance for the average male to be a lady killer and gentleman and Jaune felt like a new guy better than ever. From what he noticed their was a group of girls who were pointing at him, looking flirtatiously and smiling. Any other day I would go over there trying to schmooze my way into a date, but I was in new clothes on a semi-strangers dime. And it seems rude to be picking up girls when a few hours ago these girls would’ve passed him on the street and ignore his pleas for help. And the fact he didn’t have any money right now to cover a date was the final nail against doing it. He just needs to get out of there epically since Mr. Xiao-long told me to wait for him in the waiting area that he had a few quick errands to run before coming to get me.

 

_Compared to two hours ago, Jaune felt great he was clean for the first since he ran away from home. With a new haircut and Mr. Xiao-Long asked for my sizes, so he gets me clothes to leave the spa in since we are burning the ones I was dressed in before. I have no idea how I'm going to repay this family, especially Ruby for essentially saving me. She didn't have to help me or give a damn. The way my panhandling was going? I might have starved to death I was barely making anything, and ten liens were not enough to survive the day, but I doubt I could hold on much longer._

As my thought got darker, Mr. Xiao-long came in with a smile on his face.

Hello there Jaune I barely recognized all clean come on now I sent most of the clothing to be delivered. I was really in awe of this family they were treating me like I was one the family and honestly, I feel like I can trust them not as much as my own parents but enough that they won’t kick me if they knew the whole truth about my situation. I have even met Ruby older sister who Mr. Xiao-long said I would meet later that Yang and Ruby were getting new wardrobes for beacon a few formal gowns because even the academies must cut loose sometimes or everyone would be stressed

"Mr. Xiao-Long thank you for your hospitality and all your doing for me at the moment but I need to ask something? Can I get something to eat if it's not too much trouble I haven't eaten in days?"

"Monty above son you should've said something earlier! Let's get to café around the corner gets you some food before you keel over dead."

We were seated quickly and given menu at this cafe; I didn’t catch the name of. Outside seating since they wasted no time in giving us the menu, but I got the feeling it was the same Ruby took me to earlier to meet her father in the first place, and they must know him well since they only gave me a menu. This place wasn’t swanky but has a homey feeling the seat while kind of outdoorsy theme pretty much everything in this made from wood kind of rustic. I liked it reminds of camping with my family in Mistral.

“Thank you, Mr. Xiao-Long I can't thank you enough what you’re doing for me!”

“Don’t worry about that Jaune just relaxing no more cement sleeping for you,” Yang said with a genuine smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note : The next chapter will be up next month. Sorry for the long wait between the chapters. But editing, writing and allowing to get around my bouts of writer's block.


	3. Getting back to Patch / Antics Of An Aging Playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't handle the mention of debauchery, then ignore this chapter. If not and that doesn't bug you at all? This chapter will make you laugh at Qrow's wonton play boy behavior and attitude. Also, drunkenness and mentions of one night stands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: I am completely jazzed most of this pretty well written. Well, the last ten chapters I think. Obviously, the only thing I own is the plot. Now on to the story comment and subscribe if you enjoy this story. It's the difference between getting this on time or me giving up and giving my attention elsewhere. Oh, warning this chapter makes it blatant that Qrow will be having fun it is mature but not graphic enough to raise the age rating. So if you want to skip it, you can. You can skip the whole chapter if you choose.

"Okay, later days Vale next time I see you are from an airship on our way to Beacon," I say cheerily happy with how my day turned out to be. I couldn't have asked for a better day than today.

"Still thank you for this Ruby, Yang and Mr. Xiao-Long. I doubt I wouldn't have made it another day out on the street so from the bottom of my heart; I really appreciate your hospitality and generosity. I don't have anything to repay you with right now."

"Yeah don't worry about repaying us Jaune. I bet by the tomorrow afternoon you'll probably be cursing my name. In the morning, you are going through basic training. If you're going to beacon with my girls, you should be as capable as them. 7 am be up that's your last freebie for sleeping in. The next day is up at dawn we train until noon."

"Why did I understand and thank sign myself up for? Ruby?" He whispered in her ear.

"Nothing you haven't done before! It's not like you're going to Beacon with no training, it's just dad making sure you can hang with us I guess. Most of Yang friends get battle-tested by dad before. This won't be as good as any different, right?"

"Right" his voice shaky but he was smiling, so I ignored the thought scratching at the back of my head.

"Jeez, Dad! Are we in back to back traffic?" her face was slight concerned

"Oh yeah, sweetheart, we're a bit backed up here." To cement how bad things were, the couple I saw on the motorcycle earlier? Where swerving and leaving this traffic jam. The guy's hair and their outfits were the same. I couldn't see their faces their helmet obscured that. But the bags piled on the sidecar made it clear they had the same plan we did. They swerved around all the cars taking an off-ramp leading to downtown Vale the ritzy side of town.

Ruby decided to start chatting with Jaune about something but Tai mind was elsewhere. Lost in his own thoughts on how to deal with Jaune's crash course.

* * *

It was sunset, but the bar was finally picking up, and so was the view. Finally! I saw the first few chicks looking for some fun tonight. If the looks of come-hither could be judged through my eyes. I wasn't buzzed enough yet to take them up on it. That last mission left me drained and from what Tai tells me this kid is an Arc. Which means I got do double duty for this one, my experience with his dad shows to me won't be easy. I know Tai is expecting me at the house, but I need to unwind it's not like Tai doesn't know where to find me. 

 I take a long draw of my whiskey and  remember about everything until Percival Arc was and has always been a prick, and I doubt his son will be a shining beacon of humility. It took me scoring two girls to take back to my dorm after a dance just to take him down a peg. He was even more embarrassed since we had bet and both went stag. I won in more than one way that night. But still why did it have to be arc’s son to be  Ruby's pet project, and her new friend theirs got to be better options than that. If Marigold weren't his mother, I'd have no faith this kid could be taught. She was one of the few sparring partners, I know could go toe to toe with me. She was my best friend before she took up with Arc and my semblance became uncontrollably on that mission so long ago. When I think back on it so many unspoken moments that I could let them know how I felt. Oh, that mission how I wish I could tell summer I'm sorry if I could tell Tai how I felt. 

 Hell if he's anything like Marigold, I won't need to worry about my nieces. Still, doesn't mean can't relax before sends Ozpin me off again.

How do bonds unravel?Using a marriage as an excuse to distance my friendship is the oldest cliche there is, but it's what people do. When they grow up, when they mature; they choose paths that not all can follow. She said she could make him a better man, get him to grow to be the man he honestly can be. That she loved him but I had my doubts she could do that. Her marriage to arc wasn't the end the complete end of our friendship. While I don't like the man, she married? I knew to keep my distance because of how territorial he can be. Percival is a lot of things including a great hunter, but he's also a bit of a douche bag, who is willing to fuck over everyone he gets in the way of his pride and his legacy. And the fact that he has seven kids something unknown to me until two of them ended up in my classroom. Back when I was a full-time professor at Signal Academy. I asked Oz about the rest of his kids I wanted no surprises in my classes. Asked about Marigold was up to know she would eventually come to my office. That was a very awkward parent-teacher conference. I know I have caused jealousy many of boyfriends and ex-husband and male friends have come for me accusing me of trying to steal the woman in their life. Percy was and always has been jealous of our friendship, but I saw first-hand that day, at least I was able to convince him both times. I couldn't show up unannounced and become Uncle Qrow. Not when Percy made it clear he didn't like presence around his wife. My distance and having to move on from her friendship it seems petty, but I trained two Arcs in school and had to act like I didn't know her to an extent. 

Though tonight was all about getting wasted and forgetting my problems and the fact I won't have a break this week? If I'm teaching this kid all week, there won't time to drink or women who to lose themselves to carnal pleasure and blacking out from what drink concoction I choose to take. And if that caramel-skinned beauty and that redhead were any indications? This bar better act like an inn and have an upstairs. I chugged my whiskey wrapped my arm around both of them.

"Keep the drinks coming for the ladies! women this beautiful need their drink paid for," they cheered.

.. ...

"Qrow get up. " The room was dimly lit, the women cuddled up to Qrow the blanket covering their nudity.

"But Tai I wanted to get to round five."

"Like you even remember these women names much less what round you're up to with them. "

"There names? I know their names this is Carmella," He pointed to the woman to his left "and Natasha." The vivacious redhead on his right who was snuggling into his chest.

"At least give me the privacy to get dressed and give the girls my number. a good booty call is hard to come by Tai, "

"Fine leave them a note and your number but put some pants on. we have to get to Patch, and you shouldn't be flying like this, "

"Fine Tai I'll be fast- "  He started picking up the discarded clothes that strewn across the room. Tai looked away as a curtsey to Qrow. If there is one thing, most people knew about Qrow? Was his lack of modesty, this is the same man who allowed to people watch him and his then-girlfriend at Beacon, while they were going at it in the common area. His nudity didn't actually bother him. He put his boxer after seeing them discarded on the lampshade.

"Sorry to ruin your fun night but I left Yang in charge, though she's essentially sleeping and has no idea about it so let's move, "

"Alright, Tai sheesh don't guilt trip me so much I'm still buzzed you know."

"Be grateful this inn has a way to validate my parking spot, or I would be mad at possibly being towed trying to take your drunk butt home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: Well my idea for how the academy's works are once you're accepted you can't be removed. Unless the headmaster chooses to expel or transfers you to another academy. They don't become the kid's guardian but the headmaster now handles about a good portion of a student educational needs directly, and it's kind of out the parents' hands. It's why Winter was never taken out of Atlas Academy even though Jacques was vehemently against it and cut her off for it in a fit of rage. These are seventeen-year-old children putting their lives to be a part of one of the protectors of humanity. It makes sense that they're almost like an immunity. Or the fact that even though they're not eighteen their put life-risking missions but it seems like in this world the motto is the strong will live, and the weak dies young or by their own arrogance. Notice Cardin isn't around anymore I'm not saying he's dead but the battle for beacon if he died that wouldn't have to shock me. But notice Pyrrha's death. Jaune and the rest of team JNPR and RWBY possibly cares, but there hasn't been news coverage about the students injured or hurt. Her family wasn't either contacted or seemed to care that she's died nor where they mentioned during the shows run or by her at all. The only person who's still affected by the death are those who saw her die though my story is taking a hard left from whereas my friend and sparring Canon did with their story I want to world building that they now want to do. Like we just start off the show with no context. I feel like four seasons, and we know next to nothing about the character, and that's beyond insane to me. It's like people complaining about Sun! At least we know he cares deeply about Blake. Even though everyone is calling, it stalking! I'm like dude, this girl went missing with Sun for two days. Did everyone in the fandom forget that happened? Apparently, she never said a word to Sun the whole time. He was just her rock in the storm, and they were strangers. That's insane the boy has earned a prize! He's been smacked by Blake Three times already this season. She's abusing her power of her plight. Sexy cinnamon roll I don't care. But some things will happen in this story, some won't but what happens here is going to break the mold I hope. Make something I would find worthy to read since AO3 disappointed me in that aspect. That and I'm going to give all who read this monthly updates that are the best I can do right now. For my fic I'm a part is once per month no surprise no in consistency.


	4. Let's start with launching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it? You got it showing Jaune learning the things he should know before he goes to Beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: welp it's the moment many people are waiting for. You all asked for it, and here it is Jaune’s training with Tai and Qrow. With Ruby and Yang doing theirs on the regiment and eventual onlookers I had something else in mind for what supposed to be here .more on the side of world building. But I can't ignore the cry to see Jaune learning from old pros who are stronger than anyone would assume, both who are professors signal academy that's a canon the fact that stands here. Well I'm saddened the chapter I wanted to see has to take a back burner to this one but when you see it, you'll go nuts, so that's the plus in all this. Before anyone asks no this chapter wasn't planned for down the line not right now. The original plan was something else altogether.

Morning arose differently than I expected, but I'm also bunking with an acquaintance of my father. I'm assuming that's the case here there's no way they would allow me to stay if they had no idea who I was. I was sleeping in the guest room; I barely remember getting to bed last night. I just remember Ruby point me in the general direction of where my room is. I hardly put on my pajama pants before I passed out and I didn't even put my shirt on. Which made it awkward since Ruby was the one who is waking me up. She was in her full pajama they had stars and hearts on them she was jumping on the bed.

“Jaune! My dad sent me to wake you up he says it time to train! Jaune!!! ”

The bed jostled I was bouncing along with her

“Okay! I'm getting up you can stop jumping Ruby. “

I got out of the bed I was still wiping the sleep out of his eyes

“Oooh um sorry, I'll j-ust go downstairs and get ready. “Ruby sped out of their in a hurry though I looked at myself and really noticed my state. That I was half naked in her presence.

This might awkward but I need to chill out she saw an eyeful if I don't make a big deal out of it we can be fine by noon. I need to shower.

One shower and set of workout clothes late it was barely seven am Ruby was eating cereal at the table. Dad and Uncle Qrow are outside. Ruby couldn’t look me in the eyes. I wasn't going to bring attention to it

“If you want you can watch me fall on my face all morning after you've had breakfast.

She giggled, and I walk out the door to see Ruby dad taking out weapons a stranger who I can only assume was Ruby uncle he was sitting on the fence, with a cup of coffee in his hand, and he was sipping it gingerly. He looked up at the closing door.

“You must be Percival’s Arc kid?”

Like a blunt hammer to the face with the facts.

“Yeah, he’s my dad. Please don't compare me to him”

“Look kid were doing this because we want to and we knew your dad and if I had to guess you about as clumsy as he was when he showed up at Beacon. “

“Wait my dad told me he was one of the best to ever pass through Beacon. “ though my mom would always tell me that he had two left feet before he went to Beacon and could barely handle a fletching nevermore. _That you have a_ leg _up because you can dance, you just need a battle_ stance. She would say cheerily. But I always assumed that she was joking. 

“Yeah, the sounds like Percy mentions the glory but not failures. Did he mention that for the first year he fumbled and could barely handle even the weakest Grimm?”

I still chuckle about that time it wasn't even grim he somehow went for a run and came back to campus on his heels where a pack of dagger wolves. Like how do you piss off dagger wolves ?! they only attack for two reasons you have sweets, or you're a Grimm. 

“If he didn't have a team and tutors I doubt he would’ve made it to our second year. “

“So, if he was that bad in the beginning?” Jaune looked at both of them surprised that they would mention his dad fumbling. The only who had ever said it was his mom. When the urge presented itself, and she wanted to make me laugh . and it was rare even then she mentioned it.  She would always get that love-struck look in her eyes rambling about how they fell in love and how good dad could sometimes be. 

“The tales we could tell about your dad. “

Your dad by senior year was a bit of braggart, and he was all about his image. Even more, now that it's died down but it's there sometimes you're not a natural talent just like him. So, you fumbling to him is a blow to image am I right? “

"Incredibly so" Jaune was kicking the ground he face was flushed.  Percy the prick at it once more. 

If he's still as much of blowhard as he was in graduation. I would think by now he would relent mature, act his age. I've met your mom she's a sweetheart."

“Yeah, mom was pretty supportive of keeping up the family legacy but dad? He wanted me to be anything else. “

“Percy is going to get an earful when you get to Beacon don't worry about it. “

“Okay let's start with the basics. “

“Yeah you've never been in combat school we should actually start at the beginning before we do anything else. “

Look Jaune were going to practice your landing strategy

“Okay … “ that sounded strange even to my own ears, but wait did they mean...

“Yeah, the slingshot and the trampoline are there, and we got the weapons here to help. “

“Wait what! “

“Look every Hunter and Huntress has to have a landing strategy it just the necessary things you need to know. “

“look being a hunter isn't easy sometimes you can catch a Grimm and get bucked off having a landing strategy is a key to staying alive. “

“nothing worse than a fall from a nevermore in flight because you don't have a strategy to land on the ground safely. “

“Find which one are we starting with?”

“Tai let start with the slingshot?”

“Jeez Qrow what’s your deal today go easy on the kid. “

“Fine I'm joking kid well let's start you on the trampoline pick a weapon to slow you down to launch just jump at an angle trust me you’ll go flying “

In front of a little shed against the outer wall, the weapons were lined up some of them were medieval looking like a mace or hatchet. I decided on the mallet even though it didn't feel right in my hands. I started to bounce on the trampoline I feel like a complete goober. I was jumping on a trampoline the mallet slapping my leg as I do. So thankful it was just Ruby dad and uncle who were watching, and no one else had decided to come out yet though Ruby was eating breakfast I just hope she is watching there would be no end to the humiliation if she were watching. I'm just hoping she went back to bed. I jump at an angle preparing to land since a bunch of trees was in my path of my fall. I swing wildly, my lack of skill to clear. The pain was thrumming a cut on my face, and my arm has a deep gash on my arm.  Tai picks me up.

“Jaune you haven't activated your aura either? Jeez, Qrow you want to join in when I call Percy? “

“You know Tai that's just dangerous. Even if you are never fighting a Grimm almost everyone has their aura up even if they have very weak aura it's something that can heal you, protect you. I know small children who have it unlocked just for their own safety. “

“Don't worry I can do it just take a nudging it out you don't have to invoke a chant or anything to get it started. “around him a light flared to life then I felt myself do the same my pain subsided, my cuts were gone. I felt good like the gap I always felt a had been filled in at least more than it had been. It's still missing something else though.

“See that a nudge you got a lot of aurae, kid when your dad finally sees what you’re capable of? He'll be proud; it's so strong.“

"Now about your technique. When it comes to landing, you can use anything to help to get down. Maybe you need to get higher up to be able to get an eye for a cleaner spot to land. You can even propel yourself with gunshot or your weapon depending on the make. Also, pay attention to the surrounding. If you're launched, or you have to jump. You need to be quick on your feet and able to safely get to the ground, ready take down the Grimm in front of you." Qrow said it with a look like he more then once had to abandon an airship if Taiyang's face said anything it would be agreement. 

 

 

 

Ruby was looking out the window when Yang came downstairs.Yang was still sleepy wiping her eyes and yawning.

“Don’t use that mallet it's all wrong for you! ” I heard Ruby mumble under her breath.

“Ruby, what are you doing?” Yang’s voice had a tone like she was trying hard not to laugh at what she was seeing.

“Nothing! Yang, I was doing nothing. “

To anyone else, Ruby seems oblivious like she had no idea of what was being asked, but Yang knew better. Ruby had one of the better poker faces, but she still isn't the best her tone was giving her away.

“I don't know about that seems to me like you were watching vomit boy train with dad and uncle Qrow. Does my baby sis have a crush? “

“No!! It's just that he is practicing his landing, and he picked a mallet to get down.” She was lying her blush was giving her away, but I'll play along.

“Yeah, the mallet is not the best weapon for beginners. Look at him, sis.“

He was spitting a mound of grass from the face plant.

“I think you brought home a newbie. Thank god you found before we made to Beacon. “

“Yeah, he would've been slaughtered.“

He was dusting himself off his arm was bleeding. I can see her mind turning just imagining the ways he wouldn't make it without help.

“Sis he's not healing.“ she was biting her fist something she only does when she starts feeling stress. 

“Welp that's dad job, and look at that unlocked his aura! He knows what to do he is the best teacher signal. I bet by weeks end? Jauney boy can hang with us. He's got dad and uncle Qrow, they are the best hunters we know I doubt he won't be a Pro like us. “

“Yeah let's not tease him about it either. we were beginners once too. “ ruby face had a pleading look, anyone who had been around yang knew one thing playful teasing was her specialty. 

“Ruby get real! Light teasing never hurt anyone, plus he seems okay dude. He didn't spend half an hour ogling me, so he's already friend material enough for you and me.”

“Fine but go easy must be a reason he didn't tell anyone. “

‘Probably embarrassed I've competed against his sisters when he said his last name I knew his dad is an ass. His Mother the other hand is a sweetie! She subbed in a few classes. She's big-time doctor though. “ she smiled thinking about her classes . and explaining the role she plays now and how hunting training can be used in a lot of different ways. 

“And his dad?” Yang's face said everything like she was talking about bugs crawling over Bumblebee.

“World class hunter and premier teacher at vacuo academy cocky moron he's conceited windbag he lectures about his adventures, but he mentions technique sure. But he's about the glory like they're a bunch of professors who do that as combat professor tend to, but there are teachable glory moments which are great. But then You get those like Professor Arc who likes rambling about himself for an hour and a half and calls it a lesson. Thank Monty above he won't be a Professor at Beacon. We might get stuck with him as lecturer though.“

Oh. That made the situation more sense. His mom would approve of him going to Beacon, but his dad would see it as a big stain on his image. I was watching with more intrigue about him. The kind of person he was like. 

 

 

 

“Nice.“ Qrow murmured under his breath.

Jaune landed with a flourish he slowed his descent using a sword blade combo turning just slightly to be able to use a tree to delay his descent landing with two feet firmly planted on the ground. Though there was a wobble in his stance. At least he hadn't face planted again but a few more times, and he might be able to get into a battle stance when he lands.

 

“You see! You're better at landing already. A few more times and you will be ready for the slingshot.“ Tai said he had a proud smile on his face.

“You need more finesse, we don't need shattering your kneecaps kid. “

“Great,” Jaune seemed winded. He just came down from a rush of adrenaline.

He seemed to square up his shoulders ready to be relaunched.

“One more round of launching kid than we see where you are on weapons.“

Tai was looking towards the house, and I follow to see a blur of black hair.

“I see Ruby is antsy to see what you fight best with.”

“Whatever custom weapon she makes you better be ready to maintain it pristine” Tai sounded stern

“Yeah, you'll see for yourself when she's ready to spar.”

“Ruby is a prodigy in her own right and weapons are dearer to her than anything. “

“You take care of it like it's gold ya hear me. “

“Her weapons are top of the line you'll see. “

Both of them are stern like as if Ruby and we're going on a date instead of just her making me a weapon.

“Of course sirs” there was a quiver in my voice

“You better Tai,” said it, and for the first time I noticed the malice glint in his eyes it was gone so fast, but I realized how serious this was, and I better keep that in Mind

“Now that your landing is half decent to let's figure out what's your best weapon be. “  Tai and Qrow both look excited.  Qrow almost smirk like he heard a joke and had not told what it is.  And Tai, the smile on his face, if I ever doubt he was Ruby’s father it was ripped to shreds since he had a megawatt smile that was contagious that I've only ever seen on my mom gives me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: this one of the easier chapters I ever written not because of anything but it came to me like this chapter didn't fight me to be written like the predecessor. Also, I left it on cliffhanger of the next part both intentional and if I kept going the chapter would be 20,000 so I must leave you wanting more. Which took a lot longer to write then I will ever admit to anyone. This I wrote over a few days at a very leisurely pace. But then again anytime I'm doing anything I have about five projects going on at once. I like to keep busy I guess. Anywho please leave a kudo and a please leave a comment. If you have an issue details are great. Saying I need a beta means nothing since I'm not getting one just tell me here and now what's wrong with the chapter you can do that other than sorry can't help you. If you feel like you can't explain how you feel about something. You don't have to make a super big deal a keep it up is better than silence any day of the week. I don't know when but down the line I'm going to mention my opinion of a certain character I face will give warning before I do it will be in the notes so please keep an eye on them. You were warned.


	5. Escaping takes Planning and Some Muscle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're changing perspective again! to be perfectly frank? I loved writing this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: This chapter had to be rewritten in certain parts. I started to cry because I wrote this months ago and I thought it got lost and destroyed! As always, I own nothing I only own the plot. there's so much in this world that I want to show more of the layers involved and the world it's more world building and realistic relationships in the story. building characters up and not really dropping the ball where some characters are not being explored or given personality accurately. Like how Weiss is now being shown as active instead of a petulant and racist child. With tragedy was when she was awakened to who she is the strength and the desire to wake other from her bourgeois cloud of being uninformed and not seeing the world just caring for themselves.

The night had an eerie feeling, but it was also incredibly beautiful the sky was lit by the moon ethereal glow upon the landscape. The world was silent, and all around for miles and miles there was the corpses of damaged villages and smoking some but other with fires long since dead but the ghosts of those who live there could be felt there were huts and the fortified by high walls that were half built. The undercurrent in almost everyone was the reverence, the delight in our power. The fact we were fortifying in this way becoming something actually formidable. To rival the four kingdoms and chill in the spines of all who dare face them. But to many of them there revelled in the rebellion, the destruction they created, the lives they have destroyed. They joyful care not for the lives they extinguished because of the motto and credo they live by “The strong will always survive and crush the meek.” Many rest their heads unaware and unknowing of what was about to transpire they were at ease in their sleep no care in the world.

 

Lie Ren was many things to those he met. A strong but severe young man, thoughtful, a young man of few words, strict and lacking that innate ability to show he's having fun and appearing all business. At least to everyone, it seems that way. The only person knowing different is me, Nora Valkyrie the only person in remnant who has and always will see him as more. I could say with full clarity there was more to him; you just had to let him come to you like a dog whose has been hurt. If you push him, he won’t trust you but if you slowly made things go at his pace. Then maybe you get to the bond we share now. What we’re attempting now? Is going to put our bond to the test we need to have faith in each other. Woo, boy is it is a doozy with a lot of risks but Ren is ever the planner, and I’m the muscle and the risk you need to make it work. Escaping the Ravaging Reapers if it works? We will be free of this life once and for all! We can compensate for the darkness we've caused. If we fail well, I will die with letting Ren know how I feel.

“Ren, are you ready? We only get this moment to blow this popsicle stand!” I whisper in his ear we're both skin tight black body suits only our eyes and nose visible. Carrying just what we could on our backs. While I can tell, he's tired of this life as much as I for this we must be in sync with each other, for the plan to work. But we wired there was no sleep in our mind. Our focus was silence and being swift and sneaky.

“Like we planned Nora on the treetops. Don't stop running and leaping until we make it to the last place we raided. I remember hiding an undamaged motorcycle in a place the Grimm aren't smart enough to look for. If we're spotted let me handle it, you’re not much for stealthily knocking someone out. Killing a lookout brutally will sound the alarm and get us killed.” Ren whispered in my ear very carefully I could feel my heart beating fast and the blood rushing in my ear.

“Fine Renny I trust you.” Through the bodysuit as awkward as it is covering my mouth and lips. I made a quick decision before I could talk myself out of it. I kiss his cheek before I lose my nerve.

 

Using the adrenaline to jump up to the treetops running from tree to tree. Knowing this is faster than taking the forest path below I can feel Ren running and leaping at my side my whole focus on calculating my speed on the next jump. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not dying because I tried to jump a cliff for fun. The leaps were getting sparse, harder to make and we needed to make a landing soon before we run out of trees to jump. We need to brace ourselves for the landing. Which if not done correctly could get one of or both of us hurt but maybe if we land together holding each other we might slow each other down enough to be safe. Instead of being injured on the landing. I give a signal to Ren, who I can feel was running right next to me. And with my hand, I use hand signals we developed over the years I gave the sign for hold hands and jump. And we leaped down twirling in a way to slow our descent. I could feel the rush of energy from the free fall, and it is going flawlessly! If there wasn't so much on the line and tension anxiousness about making this work? I would’ve whooped and yelled at the leap it was awesome and thrilling but no time for enjoying! Tonight, was about getting free I can reminisce with Ren about this later, right now? Being undetected is the most critical aspect of this and were almost halfway done. Ren does a hand signal of taking care of the leftover Grimm while he makes sure to pick the town clean of lien and get the bike he hid away. While we both feel sorry for what we’re doing? Combing the remains of a village we helped destroy? It’s not like kingdoms of Mistral or Vacuo went looking for either of us. They just assumed our deaths and went on their merry way. Like every other person who lives outside the kingdoms when they die. And right now, we need lien and valuables to move forward to take the boat to Vale. So being good people and not looting this hollowed out and the raided town may be the right thing, but this is about survival there is no room for kindness and morality right now.

It may seem weird well to anyone else, that he put me on Grimm clean-up, looking at me pink and sweet face? I don't look like I could bench press five times my weight but I don't even break a sweat. He knew I needed to let off the excess energy and the rush I have. Killing a bunch of Grimm and making the town safe enough to be rebuilt eventually will make feel better. If it's cleared of Grimm from an overrun town, thanking the gods that it's not oldest Grimm that had taken up residence in the city. Most of the Grimm from my line of sight where fledglings and adolescent grim easy enough for me to take out while ren got what we are here for.  No matter how long it’s been infested it could be habitable again. If you don’t ensure it well, one will call more, and they can breed and nest to the point it would need to be destroyed for people to live in the area again. Like what has happened on a few continents before. I take out my weapon I ready my stance and remember that I need to be stealthy no happy yelling or to make excessive noise. A challenge to be sure but one I was more than ready to challenge myself. They haven’t noticed us they're too busy tearing apart an abandoned minivan. This is going to be excellent I can feel the evil smile spreading from cheek to cheek. I leap upon them a group Ursas and a Beowulf. I raise my hammer, launching the freeze dust grenades at the group of them knowing it will cause all the others to scurry my location. This is going to easy. They were coming at me from all sides I press the button launching high impact grenades in all directions. I made a spinning move with my hammer. Slamming the hammer on the largest Ursa that came barreling for me. So many dusted Grimm already it was barely a challenge for me, but there were the frozen Grimm were in still in place, but it’s time to put them out of their misery since the town was cleared out. I Smashed them down I can feel my anxiety and adrenaline finally wash off me leaving me kind of tired. Let’s hope at the very least Ren has the bike he promised because I really want to rest upon the boat.

“Nora there's a lot more here intact then I thought there would be.”

“Monty above! Ren, I hate when you sneak up on me like that!” I slap his arm.

"Sorry Nora," he gave me hug and in my ear told me what he found and it was really promising like enough to get us a new life in Vale would be the tip of the iceberg. That wasn't not counting the intact valuables some assets, but now we need a more significant transport. While the town was smoldering the ashes the sublevels of the town was untouched including the bank vault safe. And the underground tunnels they seemed to want to live in to avoid what befell the have dummy town above while safely secure below sadly they must though valuable first then homes or they would’ve been mostly ignored and assume it was another abandoned town. It’s an ingenious idea something the kingdom of Atlas has done to better success since the cold is too unbearable for the typical person and underground living is more comfortable than constant Grimm attacks during snowstorms. Like what always happened in Mantle before Atlas became the kingdom's headquarters. Those left in Mantle decided to dig down and created a town and roads below. While Atlas could love above like it’s no problem. The rest of the continent couldn’t do the same and had to create a way move around without dying in the process. 

But I got to focus on the task at hand if they put all their valuables below ground.  Thier homes were empty of valuables, but they were obviously lived in when we raided the first time, but things are missing that have to be paying attention to that you would notice are missing at first the lack of picture frames and actual valuables. They had clothing and food and toiletries, but that’s it like they knew they wouldn’t be up here forever and just waiting for the finish construction that would never be.  

 I followed ren down the trapped door to half-finished construction of the underground city.  The half form homes and the cavern wall shows the atlas rail sentry unit at key points that were being set up. All the equipment explained one thing that if we hadn't raided them they could have happily survived and the first city in anima to rival Mistral in its city safety. The number of riches in the unfinished town could easily cover tuition, hell it could cover them for a long while including the boat trip and living comfortably until graduation. But the other valuables like tech we couldn't easily carry like the property was more robust. Having to leave it behind and to be picked up at a later date. We took all the money we could carry and a change of clothes putting the skin-tight outfits in our backpack. The motorcycle that Ren stashed was not only intact but perfect condition. I smiled as I gripped behind him as he started to drive towards the pair. I finally let my mind wander.  I remember how this all started.

 

The night had fallen all was quiet. We held acceptance letters in our hands, in the tent we share together. The tribe was making it clear that they were exhausted. They had burned the previous village down to ashes and looted for any valuables. And of course, there were ten new children were added to the fold who survived the attack. Seeing them tore at both of us, but after so many years with the tribe, we had to train and rein them in, but instead, we gave the directions to get Vale and some money to get passage. Vacuo the kingdom closet to the kid’s location would turn them away. Since Vacuo is still trying to rebuild the kingdom after seizure and attempted colonization, by Atlas. We told them to leave during the night where they can go to an orphanage. There is no night guards or security at night. So, ferrying them off and getting them to safety was easy at it sounds. These kids they abducted we couldn’t allow them to end up like us the youngest survivor was just three years old what was left our conscious felt happy to see them off and explaining to the captain to take them to the orphanage in Vale that they lost their families in a raid on a small village. He gave a grim smile and swore he would get them there. But for ourselves? We needed a plan. Getting to Beacon had been our dream for a long time but us leaving the compound had to have finesse I just didn't possess. We can't live in the campus year round. They have breaks and holidays, and we need to have a place to live when that happens. We collected everything we needed. The ravagers might realize they need to have a night guard. I looked at Ren, and he had this look that told me everything I need to know about whether or not we’d get out of here. He smiled at me just like when bought cupcakes at the village we found ourselves in. After the destruction of his home, he tried to be an optimist. Even in his grief and wanted to make me feel better and after the cupcakes, I hugged him so tight. I’m pretty sure I popped one of his ribs that day.  Later that night he finally let go, he cried his heart for the parents he lost.  It was a similar feeling to now full of hope and his determination of making it out okay with what we can carry with us through.

 

 Looking to the present, as I look at the ocean waves and I can see Mistral shores fading away in the background? All I can do is feel excited a place to start over to be typical teens for once to be a part of normal society once more. It seems strange, but I miss the day to day life. Then again, I've been all over the world before I ever met Ren I have been to Atlas and Vacuo as just another street urchin. What I remember of my parents are a whisper and a fade melody. One of the upsides of heading into the kingdom hunter’s academy is access to the database. Maybe I'll know my truth there. With that last thought, I take myself to the suite Ren, and I share we need our own space, and when we get off the boat, we still have a lot to in Vale. Including a place to stay when summer is over.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: This chapter came from a headcanon I had during the middle of season four. I was very inventive with all the mystery surrounding Ren and Nora knew something about what's going on but didn't want to tell the rest of the team. Ruby and Jaune were left in the dark until they ended up fighting it. To me I always saw it I thought of a fantastic headcanon that if you belong to a small village of kingdom that was raided there's a possibility that they get indoctrinated into the raiders who killed everyone that's if you survived and taking kids to have more raiders similar to what raven alluded happened to her and Qrow to me I can see it being a possibility for someplace like Atlas or Mistral to be so flippant about the safety of the continent or the people outside the main kingdom, so I made their characters and environment with that thought in mind.


	6. Where Training Continues, and Life Moves On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers I want you guys to be surprised by where this story goes. Please leave a comment and a kudos it encourages me to work faster and harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: With this chapter? I allowed myself just to write and write and write until I knew I had something solid, or maybe it was so well planned? That it just came to me like a strike of lighting it really depends on the mood I'm in. Which is it for that day still for this and many other chapters it going to be very delayed since at the time. I'm writing this I'm getting a new pc which is how I write most of my best chapters. I like the way a keyboard feels under my fingers and the way I type allows me to speed through a little different than actually writing or typing on the phone. There's also the fact that when I type on my phone everything else if it glitches a key, I have to live with it doing that for a long time on a keyboard. I just need a keyboard nine time out of ten regardless not have a physical keyboard, and CPU slows me down to a crawl. I have to be able to edit keep up and type it nice and with my own flair and trying to that on my phone takes days this entire note took me two minutes to type. Which would have taken me two hours on my phone due to any word processor on my phone glitching the fuck out? Also, I'm incredibly sleepy as I write this and I doubt half of this note it's going up at all.

Ruby shocked at being spotted ran back to the table Yang, already seated with the biggest smirk your face.

“You know we need to work on your melee. While you're great against Torchwick and his goons, you and can get rusty." She was saying, but Ruby wasn't blind and already know what Yang wants to do especially when I see the spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Yang? If you want to test Jaune in his melee skills during the break, he gets from dad and qrow just say so!" Ruby had this look of mock frustration with her older sister.

"You know me too well; sis." Yang for her part was cooking up lunch while talking to ruby.

"Sis, I know you like you know all the hot spots in Vale." Ruby for her part decides to be nice and make her strawberry lemonade well two pitchers knowing her dad and uncle qrow are going to talk in dads study like they always did when uncle qrow comes back.

"I still want you to go out there we haven't practiced you melee in a month, and I want you to be in peak condition when you get to Beacon I got some excess aggression to let it out."

"Okay, I will try to join you guy later."

"You're going to wait on the weapons all the deliveries aren't you?" I started walking towards the couch plopping on the couch

“Like an open book Yang, you know me better than I know myself “

“Just like I know you're starting to develop a crush on your new friend even if you don't know it.‘ With that Ruby made two pitchers of lemonade because every time uncle qrow and dad get together they want to talk in his office and they don't want us anywhere near that room. She prepared her signature strawberry lemonade two pitchers knowing they will snatch that and have the plate of grilled cheese. Yang was cooking making a lot of grilled cheese finally done putting them in the fridge settle in to wait for the packages and decided to look out at the window wait for when dad and qrow decided to stop torturing Jaune. That is until Ruby heard a rhythmic knocking and she looked to see and saw the delivery people. Opening the door they made short work unloading the packages and delivery, and the living room was covered, and Ruby signed for everything, said her thanks and closed the door incredibly excited. Yang is shaking her head barely concealed from Ruby. Ruby squealed in the background all the clothing purchases were ignored in favor of the things she cares about the materials the dust and the shoes Yang wanted me to modify. Make good care not to be noticed the window from being spotted by anyone as she went to the workshop in the basement. To start creating the shoes that would be tricky but I love a challenge.

 

"All right break time Arc." Qrow for his part earlier had finally sobered enough to get off the gate. Finally taking a hands-on approach when it came to marksmanship and gun safety. And how to deal with dust rounds and to keep an eye on the target. Tai, making it clear to get used to the kickback on the gun especially since we already know that Ruby would put a gun on your weapon.  He had a smirk on his face. His coffee mug already drained and he was wide awake.

"Your getting better we're going to work on your aim next,"Qrow said stretching back if I had to guess the coffee is wearing off. 

"You need to work on landing your shots. You need to steady your aim you allow the kickback to affect you a bit too much." Tai said while scratching his beard contemplatively.

"Go get some lunch kid we get back to work at 2 ." 

Even though I was exhausted, I couldn’t get the smile off my face. Finally, I was doing what I'm meant to do.

 

From there Qrow and Tai went back to the house with at ease walking pace. Qrow went immediately to the fridge snatching the extra pitcher and dad seized the half dozen of grilled cheese that was already done.

“Thanks for lunch sweetie. “

“Dad try not gorge yourself on all the sandwiches. “

“Yeah yeah” dad ruffling my hair as he was going up the stairs  I already knew  uncle Qrow is  already halfway to dad's office  

“Hey, no touching my hair,” Yang said, but she was chuckling about it regardless not mad at what dad did already she need to make another pile of grilled cheese.   

 

Folding over because I felt slightly out of breath and my head was spinning from everything I learn. I look back at the window Yang unlike her sister when she was caught watching just waved at me and opened the back door to the kitchen. She invited him to the dining table where she has a lunch spread of grilled cheese, and what I could only call pink lemonade I notice the lack of peppy energy and spirit. Looking around the kitchen and the living since you can see a bunch of boxes and packages covering so much of living room, but there was no Ruby to be seen.

"Where's Ruby? "

"At the moment making my weaponized heel," she said it so nonchalantly, but her smile was what told me that Ruby wasn't going to be back anytime soon. bring back to the forefront what Ruby's father and Ruby made it clear her love of weapon creation.

Jaune for his part his jaw dropped making Yang's smile grow even bigger.

"When Ruby has a project, she gets to it as quickly as she gets the materials. When she gets the detail from Dad and Qrow, she'll be making a weapon just for you."

"How can she make a weapon based on just that? She barely knows me! How can everyone be so sure she can make a perfect weapon for me?"

"The thing about Ruby? She's great at reading people. It's why she was watching you. she wanted an idea what works best before she started making something." 

"How much did both of you see?"

"Mostly all of it

"Oh gods!" his face lying on the tab

"relax newbie you think you're the first? I got friends who've snuck into the signal with fake transcripts are overlooked if you put the effort if this were Mistral or Atlas you'd be found out ages ago and in jail."

He paled remembering why he chose Beacon Academy especially when he failed the entrance exams at Shade Academy.

when you finish eating we'll do some melee sparring don't worry I'll go easy on you if ya need it

I smiled kind of glad Yang was so easy going trying not to make me feel like an outsider, feeling like something she would be doing this regardless of it being someone she just met. She was treating me like my older sister, and that was comforting as she liked to spar with me when she would come back from combat school when I was really little, and she would be more playful, less serious, but the technique was still some she tried to teach me.

Alright after I eat this one grilled cheese sandwich. Yang seemed like the kind of person who took sparring even in a friendly match serious enough to figure out that eating too much would mean you would be slowed down or puking. So eating until you're full is kind out of the question. Taking a sip of the lemonade was actually strawberry and lemon and tasted great. 

 

"Alright vomit boy show me your stance."

"Huh oh right." taking a defensive position putting his fist up but his leg wasn't braced for combat.

"Okay." she gave him a once over with almost a clinical detachment as a teacher would.

"Your stance is all wrong your legs aren't firm placed,m put your leg like this," she demonstrates the pose I should put my legs mimicking her immediately.

"Like this, it's easier to brace for hits also remember my dad activated you aura, please use it I do not want Ruby to kill me if I made you spit out your lungs," she said chuckling.

Something is snapping in his mind and the glow of his aura, and he took a swing hitting only air. As she dodges, her smile showing laughter and punched my chest and one incoming to the sternum but I managed to evade it. Realising that he needs to move and follow her movement. Her stance wasn't easily toppled I  had to be quick-witted, but Yang was quicker swiping my leg with swift and forceful Kick. I hit the ground thankful for the aura. Yang's hand was extended, and I started to laugh, and Yang joins in as she helped me to my feel eager to keep going.

Tai and Qrow when to his office on the third floor all around where strewn papers in the yard we got a clear view of Yang and Jaune sparring. qrow nodded approvingly glad she wasn't going too easy on the kid.

“Tai I see why you called me in. The hell is wrong with Percy!"

" His son is a lot of raw potential. Something he should know all about by now. I got a very basic read on his aura reserves, they are bigger than three sisters who passed through signal combined, and they are some of my best pupils." 

"If I didn't see for myself he was humble I would've quit." qrow was shaking his head, actually shocked that Percy ego after Marrying such a modest woman you would think he would stop being such a prick. 

"Speaking of humble? Marigold I heard she had to bail you out?" Tai had this smile on this face like he wanted to tease him . if their anyone from the graduating class i wish i could keep contacting its marigold. But between conferences and Percy jealousy? Not a good idea i have enough justified married men and women pissed for me drunken nights and dealing with Percy isn't worth the headaches like when we were in Beacon. 

"No, she patched me and a bunch of others up. We were dispatched to mantle. The people had been evacuated, but it was about to reach Atlas."

  _Atlas, while it may have been armed to the teeth, had way too many blizzards and storming which screws up their weapon system at close range continually._

"Its miracle most of the hunters and huntress dispatched up there made it one piece back home. We had to fight off an ice dragon Grimm Tai! The only reason most of us made it back is because Marigold decided while she's handy in a fight? Someone should be there to be a combat medic on the team or least there for combat medicine."

"I'm still proud she did that it's because of her persistence on adding that to combat schools.  now teams work more efficiently than they did 20 years ago and there less disbanding and less bordering on fatal, or career-ending injuries," Tai mentioned knowing that we had a team medic things might not have ended like they did. 

Sigh, Qrow knew he had to inform Tai after everything that happened with Summer and Raven? We had no secrets. I knew what I had to tell Tai and I wanted to get some whiskey and forget about it instead. Knowing that I couldn't tell Oz because I already tried to catch his scroll only to be told that he'd get back to me when he was back from his meeting in Vacuo.

"Tai something else happened in the fight, and if I hadn't been fighting the Grimm I would've taken care of it but I failed, and all the drinking in the world couldn't stop that. One of the maidens is dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: can I say one thing about Jaune that I didn't like that aspect? I feel like they gave him a similar backstory to Ron Weasley to harry potter and I don't care for it. To me, it's why Qrow and Tai train him at all its because I want him to go to Beacon and realize the gravity what he wants to do and not bumble as much. Having people who will protect his secret and train with him also to appreciate being a huntsman something I'm not sure about whether he is or not. Since it was never touched on or not. Since the only time we see him in class, he was being used by Cardin. Other than that a bit player in the fight the Grimm in-class scene where he didn't seem to care. And if this something in your family lineage you should be proud and working hard and reading everything you can on the subject. Like you know that other huntsman knows this up and will quiz you on the matter stop acting like you just woke to the world you live in. That and I have a bunch ideas that I want to implement I can wait to show them off next chapter is another perspective flip. Please please please leave a comment they allow me to continue and know I'm not writing just for myself but the lovely reader who like what I do write sometimes I wonder if anyone actually wants what I'm writing or are humoring the work. ( bad fanfiction theatre is becoming a thing on youtube so that seldom comes to mind as write hoping not to end on something like that) And knowing goddamn well that some Youtuber actually read the fanfic written with the fandom and the most egregious addressed. To ease my soul and tell me your opinions. No flame but constructive criticism is both noted and welcomed.


	7. An Overdue Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what a way to kick off the new year and as an extremely late Christmas gift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: welp I argued with myself with myself for a while whether to jump perspectives again. Like showing off the world again but I decided to keep the focus on the cliffhanger I left on instead of having half the readers pissed on the jumping perspectives. So the next chapter will be a perspective flip. Please enjoy and, on to the story.

 

“Qrow what do you mean one of the maidens are dead? Do mean natural causes or do we know who the new maiden is? When, how, which one was spring after she went missing it was only matter of time. “

The look of shock didn't suit him. He looked panicked remembering how bad things can be when things start to unravel. He never did that when a mission happened but when things are calmed? He would fall apart, then he would collect himself in a minute, but it didn't mean Qqrow didn't feel that squirming in his stomach for telling him this but I need a dry run since Ozpin wasn't here.

 

“First Tai, please tell me you have some rum so I can make a margarita out of the lemonade. if I’m going to do this, I would rather be a little buzzed when I do.“

 

“You know damn well I don't keep any liquor when the girls are home. You remember last time!”

Both of shudder remembering 12-year-old Yang drunk and hugging everyone during that years Festivus after breaking the lock on the liquor cabinet.  Cracking the bones of her father and Qrow. It was a lot of maneuvering that kept nine-year-old Ruby safe that night.  Since the Yang's hugfest would probably leave Ruby in the hospital.

 

“Yeah yeah I'll just take a swig of his flask.“ Taking a swig of his brandy from the flask taking a deep breathe the calm over Tai's face making it easier to explain this whole ordeal.

 

“Okay the call was weird, but I thought I could handle it. Oz made it clear that fall maiden was on her biannual trip to the continent Solitas, to see the winter maiden. What she does with the winter maiden? Who knows they were friends for a very long time. And Amber and Glacia have good camaraderie. If you ask me aren't together based on the fact ironwood would flip his shit, if the winter maiden left to elope with the fall maiden but I digress. She said she didn't need an escort or protection, but I was in mantle regardless. So I kept in mind to jump to action just in case. It wasn't even supposed to be me on guard duty it was Glinda's turn, but she just had to go on her spa vacation Vacuo. While we fought the Grimm, I felt a disturbance, and I knew it was the fall maiden. She had only had the power for five years and had never adjusted to the capacity and range of them. How to use her powers yet she never even found the winter maiden I can tell, or she would have survived with whoever I found her body it was mutilated left in the snow. The body as we speak is being shipped to Vale since she still has family and they want to pay condolences.“

 

We sat there sitting in silence paying respect to a young woman cut down before she could really live with an immense power and burden placed upon her.

  
  


* * *

  
  


For my part, I was enjoying myself. Ruby was humming along to her speakers playing a song. While she was brainstorming an idea, while getting in the inventing headspace. I had some snacks; I had a thermos of strawberry lemonade. The well lits basement was her domain where she works on crescent rose and developed weapons just for fun. One the walls where finished weapons the "Iron Maiden" half morning star half launcher. While it's beautiful its more of a last resort kind or weapon, "The Sunset Death" a battle ax that's also a combat rifle and my personal favorite "lady’s surprise" looks like parasol but its a multi-purpose weapon. It's both a launcher and also shoots bullets, but it's a bit too girly. Only Yang has been able to rock it. During the spectral night and used it her costume which came in handy when some idiot attracted the attention of a pack of Beowolves into downtown Vale.

 

The basement was fully capable of being a workshop.  And it was my domain while I was home. I had on my safety glasses and my smock. Most of the parts and supplies on the counter to my right an on the floor were to make Jaune’s weapon, but I didn't want to make it without details, so I mournfully left it to the side. I would know in three days, and I can be patient until then. When I get all the information and his input on what he would like. I need to focus on the task at hand. Yang's combat shoes; the mission that would stump many a weaponsmith. The shoes, in question, were beautiful.  Some parts like turning the heel into a wedge type because i doubt they would last long as is.  Modifying them would be difficult mostly to make them work with yang semblance. Since she wants to add more of a kicking styles into her battle style because it allows her to get some pushback and depending on how I make her shoes it can give her disadvantage. I could give her bladed boots, but that sounds lazy. Hmm, how about something to do with soundwaves or maybe increase yang mobility? 

Her thoughts seem to rise to what a could only be considered a fever pitch. To any who was watching it was like watching a master at work. As she finally decided on what kind of combat shoe she wanted to forge. With a weapon system that would fit the style, she had a feeling would work best with the fighting style Uncle Qrow would teach Yang. She's going to ask uncle Qrow to show her.

 

* * *

  


Jaune for his part was moving swiftly dodging hits like nobody's business. Which made Yang smiled glad he's at least moving smartly realizing he might not be able to beat me but he thinks might be out last me. Which I doubt it. I got close 13 years of training under my belt! Beating that kind of training is hard is for a rookie like Jaune. Doesn't mean he can't learn to spar the right way? Seeing an opening, I punched his stomach and down he went like a sack of potatoes with an oomph.

 

From the window of Tai study, they watched this sparring with an eye of both interests in Jaune skill. Trying not to panic at the fact the person went out of there way to assassinate the fall maiden now has her power. I may have virtually retired from the guard with the world council, but that doesn't mean I'm not concern about the threat this will cause.

 

“Please, Tai I know I fucked up buts it's not like I was able to end or at least capture her assassins, not in that snowstorm, not the way the snow-dragon took so much out of all of us when I found amber? She hadn't’ been dead long she was still warm, but even if I had a way to get her revived, there was no way to get her to medical treatment, not even Marigold she was 20 miles from my location. Even ironwood couldn't even send a dropship till after she had grown completely cold, I don't even want to be the one to tell Glacia that Amber is dead. I have no doubt that the continent won't handle the rage of her grief. I need to know how badly is this going to go? I need your opinion here since I have to explain to the whole of the world council. ” 

 

"I don't think Ozpin would be angered. I have to imagine attempts like this used to happen before when everyone knew about the maidens. You tried your hardest, and yet he knows that Amber was stubborn about her capability and you got at least the body out of there. You know her family needs to grieve for all the time they were robbed from her because of the position she was in, she probably hadn't seen them since she graduates the academy. Monty above! what a week."

There was a silence grieving the young girl who died without really living...following the same pattern most maidens have in the last 100 years, just another lamb for the slaughter.

"Well, I need to change the subject talking about this... I've been seeing new people nothing serious but its a doctor from the vale premier hospital. I doubt we can make it work any longer she was into Florence Nightingale syndrome she likes it as roleplay while it was a fun distraction last time she wanted to do it in the on-call room. While pretending, I got third-degree burns.

"You could always take dating guys more seriously. for supposedly being open to any and love opportunities is dating a guy outside your range of options?" Qrow crooked up his eyebrows looking at Tai.

"Because I don't like the feel of beard on beard, I get enough of that when I have to take your drunk ass home." He gave a pointed look at Qrow.

"Hey, I'm flirty when I'm drunk! Anyone and everyone is up for grabs Tai! Be grateful never groped you, right? Qrow for his part was smirking in a flirting way. 

"Yeah, you have, next time you do? I leave you in the gutter." Tai gave Qrow a stern look, but Qrow looked unfazed at the look winking at Tai. 

Look out the window seeing Jaune being picked up by Yang.

"He's got spunk, Tai." 

"That he does at least he knows how to dodge because Yang punches are no joke." 

 Both of them quietly watching his form as he sparred trying to gauge what they would have to teach the kid. While eating the lunch spread taking a sip of lemonade.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: I know this sounds odd but imagine that dating in Remanent! It's like the luck of the draw just in a general way. You have to be able to able to move forward even if you lost your love. It's like when Qrow went looking for hunters to help him recapture the spring maiden and the man with the incredibly young daughter and the wife has been missing and presumed dead. And instead of at least being functional for at least his daughter behalf? He's an inch away from collapsing in on himself. It's a moment of what the fuck dude how did you survive in this world you can't be a nonfunctioning being in Remanent. You can't allow grief to overtake you in this world because it attracts grim! They have already proven grim dragons, a Grimm herds of elephants; who are so long-lived they are smart enough to stay away unless they can overwhelm with enough negative emotions at least I believe its the case. Also just so you know I won't be able to update to April. I, in my own insanity, decided to take five classes. One that's a senior level and a math class, so I need to focus on that, and all my fanfics are going to be updated today.


	8. A glimpse into the Round table of Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Guess who got super inspired! This wasn't even something I was considering writing until I was ten chapters into this fanfic. Now onto the story. As always, I own nothing but my plot.

The castle was large and imposing, and Cinder felt a form of awe look at it from such a distance. Since it was such a large and imposing structure that feels like it rose out of nothing and had a sense of timelessness, like for as long as the mistress had existed so had the castle. Salem was a being you didn’t make wait, and I was worried about how my news was going to be perceived, and if it hadn’t been for the airship, I flew here in I wouldn't have been able to get here. And other than the castle, the valleys and canyons, there were a few huts and the remains of some ancient civilization that was demolished. The lack of life and the ever presence of gloom didn't bother me. The sound of my heel clacking on the ground the only sound I can hear was comforting more than anything.

 

 Before me,  was the valleys where thousands of Grimm hordes stood around the valleys surrounding the castle seeming to stand guard of their mistress. Some obedient looking at the castle with some form of reverence. They are giant nevermores and their fledglings, beowolves and there were alphas and more Grimm of varying strength and numbers some I had only heard of in myths of my childhood and others from nightmares of the darkest realms of my dreams. Gathered but ultimately ignored my presence I was after all the apprentice of the one true savior and ruler of this world Salem, and I should fear them I wasn't the one who disappointed her. The stairs weren’t large but very ornate railings walking through the entry hall was so large and cavernous covering the success she had the painting of those she murdered personally for interfering in her plans. Their names underneath. Most of the names are unknown, but they were the ones who chose the wrong side? What did I care for their safety and lives? I could hear Tyrian’s annoying tittering laughter as he sat at the meeting room with Salem inside were familiar faces those who worked for Salem who had importance. Dr. Watts, Hazel, and Tyrian. All sitting around the Mistress waiting patiently for my appearance and for my report. Seeing the open seat at Salem right I took my place there knowing I had Salem's full attention.

 

The room while lit still held shadows and Hazel and Dr.Watts seemed unintentional sinister towards her and Tyrian seemed to be muttering to him rapidly about puppies’ murders and pleasing Mistress in what ways I hope he never utters out loud. I sincerely do not want to know then.

 

“Salem? I turned my head to address her directly her ornate throne gave me pause to address her by name. So casually and personal but I put nerves behind me and pushed on.

Salem looked at me as she always does her face was both emotionless and impassive, though obviously interested in what I have to say.

 

“I have some upsetting to report."

 

“What is it Cinder?” She didn't take her face off me though I can almost hear the anticipation of Tyrian to see me fall from grace to see me out of the position with her so that he can take my place.

 

“Roman Torchwick, our agent in Vale, had gotten himself captured when he tried to steal from a dust armory shop."

 

“Were you able to conscript his compatriots and lackeys?” Her face was hard to read as everyone on the table seem to be.

 

“All but his apprentice she took longer to convince to join us. She took after him trying to release him from jail. I promised her we would eventually release him from jail."

 

“Were you able to acquire the details of his connections in Atlas?”

 

“Easily enough Mistress Salem it only took the promise of pay raise. “

 

“Great work Cinder I'm proud, and I commend you on the initiative. You were able to secure me an army and a connection to Atlas, as for losing Torchwick? He is of no consequence. While he had many connections to underbelly? You have already had his minions working for you and those connections now belongs to you and with your Mistral connections to the underground you have sped up the process I was going to ask you to ask him to give up his army to the cause. “

 

“now on to other business Hazel, I would like for you to survey the security measure for the four kingdoms you can finesse them from the CCT towers. You are technologically savvy. I don't want to start my plan and be stopped once more. I have waited an eternity for Remnant to let their guard down and believe they are finally in a place of peace to wait for another opportunity such as an age like this would be dull. “

Tyrian He was like a puppy with how eager he seems ready to be at her beck and call.

 

“I would like for you to take care of some of the hunters over the floating isle they have been hurting my children and I would like them stopped and made an example of in a prominent place in Mistral. “

“Yes, Mistress “and he skipped and sprinted. Good riddance I still believe his insanity was catching.

 

“And Dr.Watts I would like for you to remind Professor Lionheart to create the paperwork for Cinder and her cohorts. It's quite integral to our plans no discredit their paperwork. “

 

“Of course, Mistress anything for you. “

he walked out with that swagger he was fond exemplifying with every moment though he seems to be scrutinizing my every action trying to notice my change.

 

Having the Fall’s maiden power, I was more successful than I assumed I would be for the first attempt assassination. Though Emerald and Mercury whined the whole way about the cold and the fact they were posing as prospective privates of Atlas. We were given details about finding her she was quiet but only appeared when it was needed though she kept to the shadows, no doubt the world councils doing since with powers like hers I would be ruling Atlas and Mantle with an iron fist. A smile is rising on my face with what Salem has promised me. But to find the Fall maiden based on the intel had a camaraderie of known strength with the winter maiden. Was it romantic, family-like or just friendship?Who knows but it was watched enough that she would leave her place of solitude and isolation. She tried but failed to attract the attention of others, but she does this a few times a year like clockwork. Was in a snowstorm trying to move the storm towards the ocean she was astride a war Pegasus a white as the storm, and it took Mercury a while to make it out of the fight Mercury eventually knocking it out and selling it in the mistral black market since a pure white war Pegasus are rare. Emerald help to distract her while I was able to kill her outright and make sure she saw who was killing her. Attaining her power, it is a rush, and I knew that mistress Salem would be training me extensively. Fall’s power was overwhelmed, and it had a change to me. I felt changed there was a lot more rational and logic to the way I think as well as a calculated way of seeing my past. My family, I spit in disgust at the thought of them, my present and the future. And just patience I have never felt before I knew it was a side effect of Fall's maidens power. The Fall maiden was the embodiment of persistence. In the tale, she was adamant about waiting for her sisters to come she was resolute and was companionable in her silence. But with the Fall's maidens’ powers of conversion of water in every perspective and aspect like rising the ocean and the ability to.  ... I was getting ahead of myself, but I tended to do that. What Salem promised me was more than coming true power on those who hurt me and avenge those who have been hurt protecting me.

Remembering the task; mistress Salem had for me that she told me to make a meeting with one Adam Taurus since his anger and desire of dominion can and will be used to our advantage. That Mercury and Emerald can be my emissary for certain meetings, she needs to accomplish. That for now, she needed for some training in her powers. And to not dawdled in her calls to her associates.

 I was walking out of the room and in the entry hall since something about Salem cause the scroll connections to not work correctly. I look up and notice that Dr. Watts stood there like he was waiting for me.

 

“You do realize young Cinder that you shouldn’t let on that you’re a bit too old to be a freshman at a hunters’ academy. No need for you to bring unneeded attention to your cohorts and yourself?“ As Dr.Watts spoke, he seemed to be salivating and looking me up and down, I wasn't truly shocked Dr.Watts was here for many reasons and his lack of tact and morals being top of the list of why he served Salem other than the deeds the good doctor has committed.

 

“Do I need to mention to Mistress Salem you’re lack decorum, or will you learn that I have no interest in finding out what kind of medicine you take for your impotence? “

 

“Testy Cinder, I will leave you be, at your behest. “Dr. Watts is looking like he would do nothing of the sort but at least he would try to keep his tongue and his lewd behavior and attitude away from me. It's uncomfortable enough sitting at the meeting table between him and Tyrian I don't know who I despise more. But at least I can hope Emerald and Mercury can follow their instructions. Considering get Adam Taurus to listen to our proposal with his well-known disdain for humanity. Adam made that evident in his stunt several months prior where he sent a delivery train crashing into Mistral as an act of protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: You know I made this slightly on the spot as I wanted to bring this up in the future, but I felt a moment presented itself. since Torchwick is in jail and I felt this would be great to better represent how little it matters to the great scheme of things. I’m sorry it so short but I feel they need to establish the evil group I feel like I’ll develop them as best as I can. I feel like I flanderized Cinder concern over the Grimm and her relationship with Salem prior to the fight for beacon. But at this point she is a lot different she got the power of the Fall maiden and that is something that hasn't be brought up before. Up to this point we mentioned that the canon of the maidens is that they have unimaginable power with loose connotation to their season but I decided something of creating that there powers have to do with the colors involved in their season like there is overlap in Fall and spring because they share white which blustering wind and every season has access to lighting and storm powers because of its association to grey and that storms happened regardless of season worldwide. But fall has fire powers nature-based earth powers including earthquakes and mud slide and more etc. like I'm having so much fun writing this. While I love RWBY, that doesn't mean it above criticism or someone taking the show out the writer's hand and doing a better job. Establishing the world and the character and antagonist motivations and who they as a person is the foremost thing you. But I need to stop ranting, my sole focus now is developing all the main characters to a point that you kind of wish they close to this developed in canon. Other the few things the state outright how much does you honestly know about ruby who’s the main character? We know her birthday from chibi. We know her sweet tooth and her love of weapons. Do we know ruby feel about anything not really all we know is her drive to be a huntress everything else is fanon assumption mostly? Like has she been on first date? Why is she so naive even though she is 16 years old? Like their childishness but ruby signed herself up for a war! I feel like she hasn’t matured at this point and that annoys me as viewer.
> 
>  


	9. Can You Keep Up With Little Red?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: hmmm this story of this story sorry for the late upload I'm usually uploading before this somewhere earlier in the month blame my finals not me since they gave me writer's block. I'm enjoying writing this story. I appreciate the way the character interacts and play off each other. How Jaune interacts with Yang and how he interacts with Tai and Qrow. Having some positive interactions that I imagine would happen if there were fluffy moments on the show early on. Though it seems like the show has devolved into now, it's been a lot of talking and sitting around waiting for the plot.

"Welp, we've given them enough time." Qrow gave this look as he was sobering up. Stretching up scratching the back of his head.

"Give me a second Qrow I need to send my lesson plan along with approval." Tai for his part was finishing up something on his computer. Probably sending off his lesson plan on the

"Can you send in mine too?" Qrow pulled out a flash drive from his back pocket. Passing it to Tai who was looking at him with a skeptical look.

"What? This is the last mission for the next few months, and I might as well work my day job."

Tai was shaking his head in shock. Qrow was not one to preplan, so it's a shock to your system.

"I know shocker, but I do miss teaching Tai I've gotten good students that are skilled when they left my classroom I've seen most of them to survive and thrive in hunting some even regarded pinnacle of what hunters should be. It's not like I quit Tai I went on "sabbatical" that Ozpin and the council arranged. The pay was great when I get it he said with a mutter knowing how long the time between could be. 

"I'll meet you outside qrow depending on his style he might better at your version melee. " 

"Yeah yeah go get Ruby. Tai she'll want to see this."  Tai, knowing she was down in the workshop in the basement. Hearing the welding torch going off and her inspiration music she plays when she's building weapons.   

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yeah?" Ruby was raising her safety goggles turning of her blowtorch as she is handling her metalworks the computer in the background was running some of the circuitry the shoe was half through being finished.

"Hey there, my little gem coming on up we are starting some melee training and you need strengthening in that aspect of your training."

"Alright alright, I'm coming dad."

Turning everything off and the lights low following my dad to the yard right through the kitchen picking up a grilled cheese since she was still a little hungry. Knowing the way her dad was smiling he was in teacher mode. He was one of the best of hand to hand something he taught at Signal, but she would avoid it not feeling she was strongest in. Something she was only good at when she was in the zone not something she wasn't always consistently any good at and would work on it whenever it came up.

"Ruby do you know what we're doing here today?"

"Dad I can tell from the way you're smiling we're doing Hand in Hand today aren't we?"

"Yep and do you want to know who your opponent is today."

"Dad the last time Yang and I ended up sparring I got swung into the other tree down the block from here" that was one of the few times we sparred where we decided to let them down most her guards but no weapons. My head was killing me that day. Since Yang could pack a punch, thank god for aura always protecting me from the worst of the bl0w.

"Oh no your opponent today is Jaune and go easy on him. he may not be good, but he is still learning he seems to be quick to figure things out.

"Hey, Mr. Xiao-long I'm right here." Jaune gave an exasperated sigh of

And you're still a beginner, and Ruby has enough experience that she could probably take you down without meaning to learn from her would probably be your best option noticed her movements follow how she goes

"Yang and her style is more brawler using her Fists, and even she was taking it easy on you" Uncle Qrow for his part was stand next to the shed when he got there I didn't know, but he always had the

"Wait how did you …"

We looked out the window kid. we can see you and her spar while avoidance is a great tactic, but it will get you overwhelmed fast in a fight

Jaune for his part was blushing, but I gave him a smile about not being too ashamed.

"Kick his butt sis!" Yang was cheering from one the trees seeing she was sneakily texting on her scroll.

"Alright, Ruby stand here tighten your stance." Who was just standing in very lax position but when Tai said tighten her stand she braced her feet and put her fists in the position of ready to fight though there was the weakest looking position as his hands were at his side.

"Jaune go over there try to mimic the style you see out of Ruby."

Jaune did what Tai said mirroring Ruby stance paying attention to the way her knees are braced and her fists up.

Taking the first swing Ruby, dodge him outright. Doing quick jabs while repositioning her position.

Jaune was defending him trying to get in a punch in edgewise. Ruby was moving and dodging a right hook. Moving around each other in almost a dance in a way. They tripped and landed on each other, and they seemed to smile as Jaune was on top of her and helped her up off the floor. There was a smile on her face that was just contagious that put a goofy smile on his face.

"What were you doing up there?"

"My friends heard you were back in Patch and want to come over today."

"Oh, great it's My fan club." Qrow as always was rolling his eyes.

"Jeez there here for you and dad you not the only star here uncle. Plus, they haven't seen me since I started training over the summer to add to my style. "

"What do you think of the kid?" Qrow was watching Jaune with a more critical eye as Ruby smiled and Jaune huffed and smiled at her and brushing off his knees.

"He seems nice enough uncle, klutzy good friend material for Ruby and me."

"Kid seems to take after his mom so far in the personality which thankfully makes him tenacious enough to at least get the basics before he gets on the airship to Beacon," Qrow said looking at how his enthusiasm doesn't seem to fade or waver.

"He's taking to this thankfully enough he's got a lot of aura. you think he's going to be able to hack it?" Yang said scratching the back her head. 

"With you two and giving a heads up to the professor's at Beacon though I don't doubt Oz already knew about the forged transcripts

"You sure that's what he did?" Yang raised an eyebrow he didn't seem like the hacker type or that tech-savvy, but he seemed kind of scrawny, so it seemed possible.

"No way he passed the open entrance exam. And he admitted to Percy the prick not allowing him at basic combat school? "Qrow seemed to look so mad at that.

"Yeah makes sense." Yang shook her head. Wondering how many people had tricked their way into beacon and sti9ll became successful hunters and huntress afterward.

"He won't get expelled for this if that is something you worried about. Or even in trouble for this. The world needs more hunters even as quiet as it is. Some towns need hunters on retainer to survive, and vale and vacuo government are accredited and free to those up to it at the discretion of the headmaster." Qrow giving a smirk something he hinted would be a good idea for Yang more than a few times when she graduated Beacon to do temporary contracts in towns so she can see the world like she always dreamed about.

"So, one call and vomit boy is in the clear? huh, can you get me a connection to diamond finish for my gauntlets I want them to be a little easier to deal with?"

"I'm good firecracker not that good! Maybe for your birthday" noticing her playing with her scroll.

"How long till your posse shows up here?"

"Thirty minutes their taking bleu mother's SUV They need to drive the limit on the bridge."

Both are watching Jaune and Ruby spar quietly taking in the forms they would be using.

"There you go Jaune!" Compliment him brushing himself and still trying. Tai was smiling gratefully that Jaune was the patient type.

"The key to being able to spar is the ability to think quickly on your feet and brace yourself. Though I always believe not to overly depend on your aura because if you did you will be swiftly out of the fight before you realized what happened. So always be ready to block a hit whether with your body or a shield if you can find one." He remarked as Jaune raised his arm to block aright cross from Ruby.

"but be grateful its hand to hand! Ruby and her scythe aren't one to mess with you are nowhere near ready for that kind of fight." Tai started chuckling.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence sir." Jaune gave look exasperation but he was smiling he was a beginner and had no combat experience. So, him sparring with someone who was raised by an experienced hunter and had gone to combat school for who knows how long? I can't be mad at the remark. Especially since I'm sparring her and barely getting a hit in edgewise.

"Hey, dad is blunt and straightforward." Ruby for her part was looked like she wanted her to giggle but at that moment? She was a mask of focus keeping her fist out. Her were focused solely on Jaune the whole world became a silent hum looking for an opening to take advantage of. Seeing one her mind was set took the shot! Light flash jabs enhanced by her semblance right at Jaune abdomen knocking Jaune down. Enough to knock the wind out of anyone.

"Ready to give up?" Ruby for her part had her hands on her his leaning down to him with a playful smile.

"In your dreams." Jaune from his position on the grassy ground giving Ruby a flirtatious wink pulling himself on off the ground and giving Ruby a bring It on hand motion her face blushing, but she resumes her agile stance with smirking smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note I hope you like this smidgen of cuteness while I will write about their evolving friendship and romance. Since for me season 5 officially disappointed me, but I'm sticking with it. I'm hoping this sate you need for the roots of this ship with a bit of fluff and while Tai very serious and Qrow is showing he is still a teacher something that I hate they made him retire in a throwaway line. Season five made me mad I decided to use this mantra I do what I want now with the story. Fuck the canon, fuck most of the established lore fuck everything. Do you want to0 know why? They spent an entire season doing absolutely nothing. That's rage inducing how do you spend a season not doing anything!? All they did was established what we knew to the main characters nothing was gained of progression of the narrative. The main character hasn't changed even though it's her story she's the focus of the narrative, but she hasn't grown, and it's annoying. So, I decided with this story with her in focus the story is about her finding Jaune happened for a reason the way the world is for a reason it has to be a world that's believable.


	10. Meeting Yang's friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note’s: This is a bit of a different starting point since I'm starting to introduce characters that were both unnamed but introduced in the second episode of volume one. The five silhouettes that are Yang’s friends who are going to have a significant role in the fic since the show forgot Yang actually older than Ruby and had friends going to Beacon at the same time. And I going to take a leaflet and make them cool like really cool to offset the persona Yang is supposed to be. instead of the overconfident hothead, she was in the first season. Yang didn’t become who she is now until the tail end of season two. Most of season one she was all over the place first wanting to party than trying to mother Ruby it's not fair to Yang or to her character to make her seem so underdeveloped, so I dedicated to adding in the friends that were so unimportant that they are never brought up after this. Oh FYI Atlas is mash-up of Germany, England, and Russia. England because of the closeness to Mistral which is almost 60% European influenced. Southern Sanus has England inspired the warmest part of the entire continent. the middle is Germany and the most northern part is Russia. Atlas is mixed with the classes of identity. Sorry to any British readers if they feel offended by my depiction of their culture. Anyway, enjoy any all criticism is appreciated, and as always I own nothing but plot rooster teeth own the rights, unfortunately.

Yang’s friends were the quite the group of teens, the kind of people, who like her so well known. But they were considered proficient for trainee hunters. Weren’t the type of Fairweather friends, people who stand by her regardless of the trouble that found her or that she found herself in. She was glad to have met them.  Being there for her after the incident in signal and the ones who stood up for her. cutting the partying to a minimum to comfort her and help get back to some normalcy. They were great friends notable and the kind people Qrow was glad yang had met even if he did seem them as over-eager fan club of his and Tai-yang, but I doubt their friendship with yang is regardless of us. it more them looking for mentors in us. the fact Tai is able to balance home life while being a professor, or the fact I’m still an active hunter while being a professor.  Thinking about them coming makes me think of them objectively since they would soon be. Qrow started to feel his buzz finally kick in and his focus was on the way ruby was using my light footwork seeing my mentorship.

Though Qrow wasn’t really thinking about them they always needed up being the talk of the city they were and you know someone out there was reading up on the posse since they more than once were used for promotional material for hunters and huntresses in training. popping up at the epitome of what a hunter could and should be able to do and that their nobility and pride to be one since it’s the most rigorous forms of combat and that it’s the highest of the honors you can do.

Robin Grant who was suited up his trademark bow his roguish smile front row and center anytime you saw him he was constantly playing with chestnut colored hair laughing at some joke but was always eagle-eyed and ready. Gotten a lot of media attention from the fact he had run away from his father construction and stone mining business in the Atlas. Always the prankster of the group and well known for troublemaking.

Jack Emerald the melee lover just like Yang but well known for his swinging battle ax. A beautiful work that at the shaft the blade can be swung at a range from chains that’s also an assault rifle was brass, but a loveable goofball who anyone loved to be around the life of the party. Just like Yang can be but for his friends and his family are priority and someone.

Magenta Brooks who was named after purple eyes but had jet black hair the was incredibly long the reason Ruby was inspired to make a parasol weapon since her weapon was as sharp as a blade and it’s also a combat rifle. While epitome of what would assumed of a lady of class had a wicked tongue and mored wicked right hook in a fight.

Rhythm Slate was smiling her musical weapon her flute was notable since her music was beautiful as it was deadly, and her aim was something that made anyone weary at first glance with a button turns into a handgun she was a markswoman with precise and deadly accuracy. She had bubble pink hair now but continuously changing her hair color and she was the staunchest of academics and one of the sweetest people I know and partied more because of the music then a true desire to do so.

Alex Bleu the slick one who tends very sly and slick. Incredibly flirtatious and the ladies man of the group. Who dyed his hair a robin blue egg blue on a dare when he was twelve years old as a part of the hazing in Signal. He just ended falling in love with the way he looks with hair dye that way and kept like that ever s9ince. his weapon was a horn and a great blast that he used seldomly and when people hear they know the fight is an overly hard fight since the blast can push back those teamed up with him. Something he learned quickly in a practice match being able to deal with and controllable, but it also becomes a broadsword and tactical shotgun which somehow works and given him a muscular that would make most women stop and drool. Because the weapon was heavier compared to someone else.

All of them were a threat to the Grimm of the world and together were a proof of the optimism of the future. All them of them got out the car parking a bit away to the left of the nearest neighbor who was five minutes from where Yang lived. All of them were excited they hadn’t seen Yang since the graduation of Signal and now they were going to Beacon in just a few days and the news had something insane that happened with Ruby. The walk was quiet, the excitement palpable all through the car ride here and anything more to say was free from their and a moment from companionable silence just took its place. Making their way to the house has a feeling of where they would be.

All stood on the XiaoLong front lawn just seeming enraptured in a moment the drive up there what they wanted to say gone from their minds and what was in front of them took center stage Ruby was sparring with blonde guy giving him her all and was royally whipping his butt but he was a trooper no matter how many times he went down he was up again just as eager to take the advice of Professor XiaoLong changing his style with Ruby adapting quickly which the mystery guy took in stride. ready to go another round sparring with Ruby like she wasn’t wiping the floor with

“Kids got Moxy even I wouldn’t spar with Ruby.”

“Who’s the kid?”

“Why’s he here?”

“That’s his story if you want to know you should to ask him about it.”

“Still he seems familiar to me? is that just me?”

“Probably he seems familiar as someone we went to class with or something or when he ran past him in vale or mistral or something.”

“He’s kind of generic looking yeah?” Robin southern Atlassian accent coming out clear the posh accent thicker than normal.

“Blonde hair blue eyes typical prep look to him.” their true the words sounded a bit jealous at least from jack more like he was laughing at the whole thing

“What is someone jealous?” Magenta looked into their eyes almost to ask are they seriously jealous of someone they have met yet.

“Of what the string bean? Nah.” Alex for his part scoffed at the accusation

“Oh, you three!” Rhythm looking up from the sparring match to seeing their ridiculousness as a little more interesting.

“You guys think we’re going to replace you with the mysterious stranger!” Magenta was almost laughing at their behavior.

“It’s okay you always be our special numbskulls! We won’t replace you guys so easily nervous when we meet a new guy.” Rhythm for her part was acting very dry voice making it clear this is both hilarious and they shouldn’t be nervous

Jack is looking bashful, but Alex and Robin were showing the internal conflict in correcting Magenta and Rhythm’s accusations because they would both be just trying to excuse away what they are feeling.

“Hey, besties what’s up!” Yang in the bombastic way only she could did a backflip off the tree sticking the landing.

“Yang!” Rhythm and Magenta cried and gave her a bear hug Yang smiling and hugging back.

“Well don’t I feel the love! what’s with the impromptu visit?” Yang finally released from the hugs was being her easy-going self, leaning against the tree everyone else is taking

 

“Well, Yang we’re here to celebrate!” Alex for his part looked an inch from yelling woo.

“We got like five days before classes start and you know we might be overworked might have too much homework.” Rhythm herself sounded worried about the possible homework we might get.

“Who knows?” Jack said to Yang while seeming excited.

“But we need to enjoy tonight because if what Coco sent us is true? Then we might be separated during the orientation.” Magenta seeming too upset by that.

“We will always be friends and hang out regardless of teams and where we go.”

“Why not one night to tear up Vale before we become serious hunters in training,” Robin said giving a very smooth delivery

You don’t have to convince me we need a wild night to unwind.

“Hey, dad!”

Tai for his part looked up from his assessment of Jaune

“I'm going out right now I’ll be back before midnight I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that Yang! If you’re not home I will go, get you myself.” Tai yelled out.

Yang walked off with her friends’ arm in arm. Far enough where they stop watching them and their voices could no longer be heard.

Ruby and Jaune kept sparing shifting their style with each critique from Tai giving tips. With Qrow chiming in his own tips like being light on your feet if you see an opening to dodge to take it.  Which went for several more hours as sunset finally took hold

“Well, that’s enough for today! tomorrow morning you need to get up earlier today was the easy day Jaune remember that. I know I personally won’t be going easy on you, and neither will Qrow because if you don’t have the basics down you might die before orientation.”

“Your mother would never forgive me if you died when I could stop it and teach you,” Qrow said with a slur in a way that he was sober enough that he was speaking his truest thought and just drunk enough to show that he showed he did care enough about his friendship with Jaune’s mother.

Shocking Jaune who didn’t know there was a connection between this stranger and his mom who until today he had never met before. Keeping that tidbit to ask him tomorrow since it seemed he was going to help with getting him prepared and I doubt he was likely to tell him anything right now even if he was wasted. Noticing that Ruby was taking his shock as an opportunity to take a second wind seeing out of his peripheral vision I saw the right uppercut coming and quickly bobbed out of the way.  tai yang compliments both of them for being so focused and ruby being sneaky and Jaune not losing focus. and tricky tactic came out more and more from ruby with Jaune blocking and dodging the worst of the blows coming from her   

“Come on kids me and Qrow will make dinner.” Walking back into the backdoor Tai-Yang started getting ingredients and bowls.

“Come on Jaune let’s go relax in the living room!”

Ruby herself had already plopped on to the couch turning on the holo-screen looking for some decent to watch.

“Yes, you can state your opinion on what you wanted to watch too

Jaune for his part laughed a little, Ruby answer a question he was about to ask just that

Seeing a nature documentary on the animals of remnant giving it a big thumb down for it when he saw the razor-toothed nightmare galloping to fight the wolves while creature of Grimm seems to appear ready to devour the wounded the way the camera was flying around since we couldn’t hear  a camera crew or people terrified and whimpering at the sight.  so, the option of cameras watching from a distance. The next few minutes that how they were, silently looking and flipping channels with opinions on shows. The news talking about the white fang attack on mistral recently and their protest in mistral in front of the council building and the king is refusing to see or discuss this. We didn’t want to see more now trying to get sad or upset about what is going on in the world and knowing these are issues we are going to hear at school as well. Until they found some show they both agreed was worth to watch. The show starred ninjas, pirates, and samurais thrown in, it was weird. The action was nice looking even if we didn’t know what the heck was going on.

“Well, Ruby, why didn’t you go with Yang and have fun?” Jaune asked but it was more to ask more than anything because it seemed weird she picked staying at home or the act they sis ask her to come along.

“Well, it's not my idea of fun, I like building weapons gaming reading comics watching tv going partying all night just isn’t my thing.”

“Sounds like you and I have the same idea for fun tonight, easy night in?”

“Sure, you can tell me about yourself and maybe about how you got into Beacon?”

“Oh, that’s going to be a story… you sure want to listen to this?”

“Jaune I’m not going to judge you regardless of what you tell me “

“Oh okay …” the look on Jaune’s was one I couldn’t figure out.

“When I was a kid I was klutzy, and I didn’t take to training easily with my dad but with my mom, I was better learning from her. my dad saw me as a lost cause when it came to being a hunter, since I couldn’t learn from him directly. I went to regular schools and finished high school early but the desire to be a hunter to live up to the family legacy is something I’ve wanted to since my grandfather told me stories of the fact he fought in the great war. That he was the strongest hunter of troop and when he returned from home? He became a professor at beacon academy showing his survival skills as classes. I felt like I was dishonoring him since he believed that I had as much potential that the rest of the family. When I was regular schools I was incredibly good with tech. I was good understanding coding, software, hardware and I knew I had two ways to enter beacon the open admission where I would bet tested in a physical demonstration where I show my combat prowess which I couldn’t do since my dad wouldn’t allow it and I wasn’t strong enough or experienced enough to pass it or the written for that matter so that option was out. But I could make forged transcripts of a student who was spectacular on paper and that worked.”

“So, you hacked your way in huh? You’re not the first person to do that, I know a few people I went to signal with did that and there are people who does the same thing it. Nothing to be ashamed of but I wouldn’t be publicly talking about it either. Its frowned upon sure but this vale at least you have a reason and felt the call. Not all hunters and huntresses feel that much before they go to the academy. Some people only join the academies because combat is something they are good at and don’t seem to see themselves as anything more than warriors they became hunters and Huntress for that reason. To be a successful hunter or huntress that drive to protect the world or want to be a hero you know sometimes they do it for glory or to rebel. But it’s not because they felt it was something they wanted to do for themselves something that always wanted to do and the fact your willing to spar with me even after I took the kid gloves off tells me you’ll do better at beacon then before I saw you on that street corner at least.

“Have I thanked you for that today?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Well I’ll thank you again you really didn’t have to save me much less do so much for me. I know we hardly know each other but in me, you got a true friend that’s for sure. “       

“Thanks, I’m glad but it was nothing you looked like you needed help .”

“Well not everyone would care to take in a runaway much less go above and beyond like your family has for me. thank you Ruby.”

Ruby for her part blushed and smiled at him as the casually chatting while watching the rest of the show.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: well I’m going, to be honest we are going to be the point of view hopping for the next few chapters all the people who read the notes are going to be glad they do since I will be doing character backdrops and there’s a new character who helps spread out and explain the lore. and even on to the lore of my story. Also, I’m most likely going on hiatus for the next few months not only am I in school till August I need to put all my focus on passing all my classes. and I feel the burn out right now, so I need to focus on trying to pass my classes with a higher grade than last semester. My desperation to get 4 A this semester on top of everything else. That means I need to do more work I have two books I need to read for class. I robot, and lord of the rings fellowship of the ring. I robot is more pertinent but that means no Youtube or tv watching! I literally have no time for the things I love. To read both books, work on three papers and keep up with the online class I’m taking I need to go into isolation mode with the only things I watch are acting as background noise I don’t actually focus on I started getting sad when I came to the realization that I have to do that to make my schedule for graduating work. I refuse to graduate in 2020 when I am supposed to graduate next year or worse. I graduate next year but I don’t get to walk with everyone else until 2020.


	11. A Month Prior in Menagerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and coming baring an OC and a perspective of Menagerie. and the world of Remnant as a whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: Did I ever mention that while I’m aware of the flaws in RWBY? I’ll use some canon elements but this? Will be its own thing Vale isn't a disorganized mess of a kingdom. The only disorganized mess is Vacuo because Atlas stripped it of its natural resources and tried colonizing and enslave its people, of course, it is but Vale out of kindness and respect for its neighbors has been helping them rebuild not limiting a bridge expanding their coast that is armed to the teeth poised to kill grim and attack unauthorized visitors.

My mother once said that between me and the rest of Menagerie youth? We have a fighting chance of getting the rights the Faunus had more than earned by now. That she as long she had known me she knew I would be strong. “Radcliff. “she would say “before you ever picked a blowtorch and tinkered in your room you would pick up a sword and pretend to be a huntsman!” she would say with a tooth grin especially when I would come home and show her the grades I would bring back from Refuge Academy.

But as I reflect on my time at Refuge Academy? Particularly Velvet Scarletina salutatorian speech, Pyrrha Nikos having skipped a year was “somehow” made Valedictorian. I feel like that fighting chance are both close at hand and very far from our grasp. Velvet who is usually very soft-spoken and mild-mannered eviscerated and brought to attention the racism and elitism even within the ranks of the hunters teaching us. That based on her combat prowess and the testing score that she should’ve had the position of Valedictorian it wasn’t a debate to anyone who deserved the honor. That it was clear to her and everyone else that they didn’t want a Faunus as the face of this graduating class. The murmurs of her Faunus students in the class that agreed with the sentiment. With a few whoops from some of the other Faunus in attendance. That she knew that she didn’t want to stay in Mistral much less go on to Haven Academy when Faunus are relegated to be second-class citizens even when we outshine their unbeatable hero. Velvet who was the shyest girl had to make a stand with her speech to the lads left everyone speechless Pyrrha valedictorian speech apparently forgotten after essentially being told that she was just a trophy and never truly earned being on stage with her.

Though everyone kept talking about Velvet even into the new school year. Making fun of her saying that she probably has kids by the dozens and other slurs and jokes at her expense even though she would never do things like. Created based on her Faunus trait assumptions calling her thinks that I couldn't even imagine from her.

Everything in her speech clear as a bell in my mind. She was the one who brought up the lack of teachers stopping the racism the bullying and the fact the dorms relegated to the Faunus students was more rundown and the air was incredibly tense in the halls of Refuge and she doubted that Haven Academy would be any different. Mistral wasn’t as tolerant as they publicly claimed. What made it more memorable in the eyes of myself and everyone else? It was a televised event when you graduated from primary combat schools? It’s celebrated, and something that makes many of the people happy and hopeful every single year. With Velvet making quite clear what was going on, things were rotten within the walls of Mistral.

After she did that Refuge Academy was changed but the snide comments still happened. Which made when I graduated much easier to follow in Velvet footsteps and send in an application to beacon academy.

Right now, it’s nice to come home after what’s feels like the crushing racism that Mistral can often feel like, I can’t even imagine deciding to live there permanently! When they have Faunus and not Faunus establishments everywhere. I had to be interviewed just to be accepted in Refuge something none of the non-Faunus students had to do once they passed the primary combat test to be accepted. Right now, being home with my mother and my father is soup for my weary soul. The quaint cottage same as I left it was just modest as everyone else’s and just as homey feeling. My mother was one of the doctors on Menagerie and my father is a part of the expansion team of the island. He was both a hunter and an architect. Under the orders of Ghira Belladonna the chieftain we’ve gotten more than ⅓ of the island habitable, but this place is the only place I could be free of judgment. Right here in my room amongst my people.

The bell in the middle of town was ringing and the whole of Menagerie walked to the second biggest building on the whole island. the church that stood on the town square. I took my mother’s hand knowing that she likes closeness with me when I’m around. As we walked hand in hand going towards the church as we passed neighbors and others alike on the way there both out of obligation and out of faith to gather on this fine day. The bell still rung  as they all knew what time it was as did I. It was time for noon mass, the comparatively giant church stood amongst the huts and ramble shackled houses as everyone went as they could and children who had been happily playing where now following their parents to the pews taking their seats waiting for the services to begin this Sunday but some like my father and myself forgot the day. It was so busy working on them on projects to dress up in their Sunday best. The pastor an owl Faunus whose wings seemed more prominent than they usually did. They had a cleaner look than they normally do the speckles on his wingspan seemed more prominent. Father Wiseman who was beaming at all the members of the congregation. The chieftain and his wife were in the front seat. They were solemn as they always had been for the last 5 years I had seen them at church or at the various things they have helped facilitate. We all knew the reason Blake Belladonna never came home. When Blake stayed with the White Fang after the chieftain stepped down? It shocked everyone and broke her parents’ heart. they have been solemn ever since Blake left Menagerie and never returned. The last sight of her was a white fang rally in a village between Vacuo and Vale but those were scouts on a hunter recruitment party almost two years ago. Since Mistral and Atlas lacked sympathy and won't put jobs we need to be done on Mistral board, we have to have to send scouts to get assistance and even then, there’s the possibility that they reject the offer based on the distance and pay. It was essentially speculation on where Blake was, but Blake’s choice affected them deeply. Her parents only appearing for public appearances after she left. though they seem better since they had their twins. who were still very young, one who from what I can tell was napping. Right on his father right now but if I knew them at all their mom would wake them to hear the sermon. The last of the stranglers to their places at the back of the church and the service was finally beginning.

 

“Welcome gentle Faunus of Menagerie whether feathered or scaly and water-dwelling.” Addressing the water-dwelling Faunus who had their own access their own personal area within the congregation and most if not, all their numbers were at attention.

“Now let’s start our service with a prayer for the chieftain’s daughter. Who I know many of us dearly miss and wish she was amongst our fold once more Let’s us bow our head for those who are not here, but we hope they find there way back to safest light.”

I bowed our heads we all knew that we were praying for the safe return of Blake like we did every Sunday that she came home and put the worries of her parent at ease.

“We gather like we always do every Sunday to reflect and hear the word of our lords to pay our respect and praise them for another day on remnant in the blanket of safety in the heart of Menagerie though it seems hard to believe. we have become stronger and have made progress making the island more habitable. Now before the sermon gets underway I’d like to make a few announcements to Lilith, and Cobalt congratulation for earning a spot in Shadow Academy in Vacuo. A hearty congratulation Admon, Alroy, Earc, Harkin, Rowan, and Garnet for earning your spot at Signal Academy. Finally, a heartfelt congratulation Radcliffe for being accepted in Beacon Academy and to Velvet for successful year at the academy and to those of our numbers who chose to study at Shade or have transfer to friendlier combat schools I hope you experience the kindness and the education you have earned , and heartfelt congratulations to those of you who got into the University Of vale! I know how prestigious it is and there was so many of you who got in that it would take quite a while to call you all by name but know you do us all proud. A sheepish smile from Velvet knowing how much her speech impacted the way Menagerie and all Faunus see Mistral. We all knew to leave Atlas, but we had slowly moved out of Mistral the Faunus of mantle unwilling to leave until the island was Fifty percent cleared.

 “Now unto the sermon, Book of epiphanies chapter of the dawn as told by the Prophet Gwen

For our creators brought light and dark to make us for as good as we are? we are capable of bad. For the duality of our existence. For as innovative as we can be, and as prosperous as we can become? We are easily led astray by the actions of one negative voice in the busy crowd. but we were capable of good when we band together. we are stronger, able to defeat the darkness once and for all if we choose to live in their light. for the God of Light Monty and his brother the God of Darkness Oum created a guardian to protect us from the worst befalling us and to have faith and always feel the glow of hope of a beautiful tomorrow. Said guardian was said to be ….”

The sermon droned on why I listened my mind was elsewhere on my inventions an on getting into Beacon Academy and what adventures are coming my way. Knowing that I have to Pack my bags soon. While getting into Beacon on my academics and I still have to go into the practical exam, so they can do a baseline assessment on combat prowess. Even with all that on my mind, like every time being home, my mind turned back to Blake. We were childhood friends at one point and when the white fang hadn’t soured I had considered joining as my family had always been a part of the protest. When she took off I wish I had gone with my first instinct and told her to think it through and there had to be a reason that your dad is focusing on Menagerie over the state of Faunus on the global stage there had to be a reason to sit down and talk to Blake to make her see reason and come home . Who knows maybe if she had her father would not have fallen into such a depressive state that he couldn’t lead us. And we had to re-focus on trying to start up trade with other kingdoms which took almost a year to find vendors since they wanted to speak to the leader before making any written much less than a verbal agreement. Now I have a month before the first semester of Beacon begins and I hoping that if somehow, I run into Blake again I can talk some sense into her if not out of our past friendship then her family’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: In my version of Remnant. Menagerie is Australia just after independence Australia even now has a wilderness most would be stiff to pretend isn’t vicious. And Vacuo would be both Africa and Central America with a dash of Polynesia. Based on the world of remnant and my own belief they made it clear Vacuo is a very easygoing place that was very island time and no grim in sight kind of place. Which made it easy for Atlas enslavement and the stripping of natural resources. When they finally fought them back and won? Their home had been ruined their paradise all but destroyed. They as a society changed toughened became something they exude. Just understand that beacon open combat test is more for those who can’t go to primary school or where privately tutored in combat or for other extenuating reason. What Radcliff is doing is like an assessment test in high school or college. Ruby and Yang already did this test months ago, but they hold them up until two weeks before classes are to begin. There are some ways to skirt around taking an assessment like Jaune is doing and that’s having perfect marks in every combat test ever. Not even Pyrrha has that in this canon which is why giving yourself perfect scores is a bad thing in this world not a good thing.


	12. Blake's version of Witness Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake actually takes her protection and the fact she is a criminal seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Welp I was working so hard, but I found a moment between working on something to create a long list of the things I am are working on. I love the next few chapters remember this an AU and rewrite of what's going on in the canon. Remember that I'm in my last year of college and I'm in the middle of my vacation. So, I'm writing like the next ten chapters in a month something I did a year earlier. I hope you guys enjoy share it around!

At that moment as she saw the train decoupled and covered in explosive heading for the city of Mistral southern parameter weakening the mount based its built on. It had become too much this wasn't the first bombing I had been a part of, but it had been one of too many. I couldn't live with the guilt of what I had become and what I was doing the human and Faunus death count is higher than those we saved. Every night the death was sitting in my soul crying at my failure and my cowardice to not stand up to Adam to not have walked away sooner.

Especially when Adam became abusive and controlling in a way I just couldn't imagine being around anymore. My family hadn't seen me since my father retired from the white fang leader that was almost 4 years ago. She hadn't seen others like Ilia and friends who had joined the fang when I did. Who knows if they have turned to wrath like Adam or would do what I was about too. But I had heard rumors for over a year since Adam had risen through the ranks within the white fang there were murmurs of what would happen to the defectors of the white fangs those who wanted to leave but couldn't. Even if they got the permission from Sienna Khan as the rule that had always been established. It wouldn't matter you were found dead after you had made your choice. Though it was speculated on who was viciously killing their fellow Faunus. From the way he looked at me in his anger of hearing defectors there was the only culprit in my mind. The only ones who had successfully left since then? Where gone like I've never seen or heard from them again. I can think of a few ways to accomplish that. It's a question of hoping that the intel was correct and that I would see the next sunrise knowing there was no other choice for me.

When the moment shows itself, she took it. She took the moment to run. I had had enough the at my hands even if Mistral was intolerant towards the Faunus, but this is wrong an only make them hate us more. By always attacking them head on and killing their people. I left Adam behind knowing I was on the run.

I woke up out of a deep sleep, the memories. I was reliving was in sharp focus in my mind breathing deeply and trying to remind myself that I was safe, and I was going to move forward. My hotel wasn't too shabby with pale blue walls and decent clean accommodations. Good enough for a temporary stay thankfully I can check out today. Looking into the mirror adjusting my newly recolored hair that had been dyed a deep brown with a pink stripe, the smell of the dye irritated my nose. Hoping I get used to the smell no one said going into hiding would be easy or that I'd enjoy it or the deep blue contacts I had to place in my eyes, placing a black ribbon on my cat ears. Something my mother had bought for me saying the world could be noisy and we had two sets of ears. The ribbon is both fashionable and can make it easier to survive in the world with just my human ears at front and center either way. I have the have very fine hearing that's tolerable this way. I can't sleep peaceful hearing what's going on five miles away instead I can hear for 30 meters away from a more livable existence.

The beginning of my new life in the middle ring where residents of the middle class lived their lives peacefully it never truly rang true as one house held all the shadiest deals as it had an elevator that connected to the shadiest dealing done in all Anima if you wanted anything or to do anything there was the place to get it done and the place Blake knew she need to go as they were the only place that could help her now. Saying the secret code phrase to bypass the guard she was told by said guard to ask him quickly what my business was knowing there was a phrase to keep the actions less outspoken since I have to a few messages to send as well.

"I need meet a shadow. And talk to lighting." I raised an eyebrow though keeping my head down from those lingering and roaming seeming to look for something scavenge from any of the newcomers through the door. Since it was only me that he had to state their business they seem to try to get closer. I gave a peek of my weapon on my hip making razor vultures who had some intent with me? Take off incredibly quickly at the fear of getting hurt for trying anything with me.

"Third door to your left she'll point you to the scroll system little lady." I tilted my head and noticed the guard give me a smirk almost teasing but not truly friendly I couldn't blame him. I doubt this where he thought he would be working door duty in the black market.

There were dozens of things illicit or prohibited happening all around me in the halls. Like a black market out of a story, I could hear the anger in the hushed threats of death. That I could hear clearly like they were speaking right in my ear instead across the room in hushed tones, the voice of joy scores the item that had been searching and the vendor selling their wares that they couldn't legally sell out in the regular markets. The throng of people not as thick as the regular marketplace but enough to get lost in. If I didn't note the directions following them to door Salena rye a plaque on the door, maybe I would get sidetracked by an oddity or trinket in the stalls.

"Come in"

I open the door and the room was sleek as it was dark with blacks and red and woman deep blue hair and glasses sat behind the desk scroll monitor open and she was typing away while a man a deer Faunus I noted was fiddling with a camera adjusting with the settings I'm assuming but I honestly couldn't tell

"If you're done gawking tells me what is that you need missy I'm very busy trying to finish this line of code."

"Yes, I need you to create a whole new identity for me with some fake transcripts making it seem that I had attended basic combat school in Vacuo. Make them good scores not too good that it would draw attention to me but enough to be selected for the entrance exams held in two months."

"You got a name for yourself? The money to cover all of this? I and my buddy over there don't come cheap and we need to include ears their kitty cat." The woman, for the most part, looked almost bored by the transaction

"How did you…" I felt I prickle of fear crawling up my back right now. Feeling myself incredibly exposed considering how am I going to get out of here.

"Your disguise is good, the dye job, covering up the ear with a bow. You could fool a lot of people heck even other Faunus might be fooled. I have no doubt you could hide from most but…" from behind her two large red wings with black dots started rapid flapping.

"Ex white fang members need to stick together sister and hiding our traits makes getting transportation a lot of simpler, but I still need that information. "

"Belle Gray and 2500 lein more than enough I'm sure."

"Slate. Come here and take Miss Gray's picture for the documentation make sure to make it look nice the lady paid a pretty highly for our best work."

The now named Slate was ordering me to his corner that was better lit then I thought it had been earlier. I was pulling at my hair still not used to the dyed brown with a pink highlight in it.

"Well, Miss Gray I got it all here now which academy are you sending the information to?"

"Beacon Academy, I was told by the guard I should ask you about the scroll access here?"

"Next door asks for Jade she'll set you up fine. Take your time your papers will take half an hour."

There was another person who walked into the room after me two covered in hoods I couldn't make out their faces they didn't speak.

I knocked on the door that Miss Rye had pointed out it was unremarkable, but I knew it would be a locked down the guard gave me the once over letting me through the door. I could see the giant hub of desktop scrolls their where a few people using them spread out all over and a woman in the corner rapidly type and while another person seemed to be manually building something else probably they were scrambling the location to make seem the location was everywhere and nowhere at once. In Mistral, unless you have an official subscription with a line of the CCT you have to use the connection to scroll to contact others through CCT directly with a fee to get in. But your usage is monitored and apart of a profile, they have a file which they can use as they see fit, from what I know it's worse in Atlas where Faunus aren't allowed to use scrolls in any capacity within the kingdom's walls. At least in Mistral, their only segregated it's horrible but bearable by comparison. In places like Vale and Vacuo, they don't monitor uses or every use the information. They only run a filter for dark thoughts searches and the occasional dark sites that actively take out in disposing of.

Sending an inquiry for a home in the heart of Mistral to a real estate agency in the heart of Vacuo making an appointment to house hunt next week. I could take a commercial airship to get to Vacuo, but I know the number of checkpoints and it would bring a lot of attention to take a last-minute flight from Mistral after they just had a terrorist attack on their southern wall. Regardless of my business, I seem suspicion everyone was now. A ship would take a week, but it would take less notice I would need to take the train to reaches the closest port leaving for Vacuo. But I had one more thing I needed to do though it was hard, I know if I don't do it now I will always regret not doing so not saying anything or least letting my parents know I will contact them.

Dear mom and dad,

I'm sooo sorry! I don't know how many times I can tell you how sorry I am! For running away, for not listening to your advice. What was I thinking! I was twelve years I should have listened to your dad instead of allowing Adam to decide for me. Letting him manipulate and convince me that staying with the white fang was the right choice. I thought white fang had stayed the rightful path used the recourses the laws that were in our favor. But they become what you always feared dad they have become a place where fear and death is the only solutions and protesting and legal discourse not even brought to the table. Before the White Fang would sponsor Faunus going to law school and medical school. Those are things of their past wee seem more like a group of raiders instead of a bunch of Faunus fight for our freedom. It became too much! Adam asked too much of me, our mutual love for one another wasn't enough to condone the blood on my hands or the lack of care for the life he started to display. I've finally broken free of the white fang but after all that I've done and until can speak a representative Vacuo I can't be publicly bare the belladonna name. I can't tell you my new identity for fear this email to be intercepted before it reaches you. When I get established to where I'm going? I'll contact you again this time face to face to face. We have a lot to discuss and I want to talk to about everything I've missed you and I hope you're not still angry with me.

I click to send a giant burden a weight that had been on my shoulder for a long time had finally shifted from unbearable to lessen to something I can live with.

Slate tapped me on the shoulder. I was so engrossed in my thoughts hoping that my family reads the message and no delete it out right I have been gone for five years why should they read a letter from me?

"Miss Grey? Your application was accepted for review. They request you show up to Vacuo in the open combat and written exam. Here." Handing me a manila envelope with everything I needed. "Nice doing business with you."

He took his leave. And I knew I had to pack my things and catch a train heading to the port. Here I come the kingdom of Vacuo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: I hope you enjoy this change of background of Blake, I always noticed there was something wrong with canon Blake wasn't hiding like she said she was she was out in the open even though she was a part of a terrorist organization and essential her ex was a raving lunatic. After the last trailer, they have made it Adam is pedophile and Ilia too. Just by being in the short also by being active member going on raids. They try to make her seem like the smart one, but I want to make seem and act like it. That is as smart as they say she is. In the canon, she admits she is hiding from the white fang and she's a known terrorist so why is her disguise just herself with a bow like what the hell? Change your name and change your hair color. Be proactive about your safety and settle into your new life. At least for the meantime or forever maybe contact the authorities of a nicer kingdom to get some leniency. Since you're not an adult yet anything to prove you are truly repentant of your actions. This takes place two months before the school year is set to begin in Beacon. They're where mentions of a new Animal species! Razor vultures are like regular vultures, but they can defend themselves from Grimm like many of the new Animals on remnant! Razor vultures' feathers can cut through bricks and shoot tail feathers like porcupine quills and even more deadly. They have a taste for their fellow scavenger Animals like hyena and rats and well decomposing bodies. but they run at the sight of a human or a Faunus with a weapon.


	13. Ice Princess cometh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of doozy strap in. Get cozy and find out what is in store for the princess of snow. Leave a comment or a kudos every piece of motivation helps guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Can I say something? Do you want to know why I don't like white rose as a ship? It's because I personally do not like tsundere getting rewarded for being a bitch for up this point five volumes. No, you're a bitch and you don't deserve to be with someone who been nice and trying to be your friends from day one fuck you. There's only one person in fiction that was essentially a tsundere and I approve her finding happiness! And that Helga from Hey Arnold. You saw all her pain and her reasons and the fact at the end of the day she's a kid and doesn't know any better. What's Weiss excuse for being a bitch? Dad's a prick and mom is drunk? Big whoop! Ruby lost her mother and Yang was abandoned by hers. Neither of them is constantly bitchy for no reason! Sorry sorry. There a few times I've liked Weiss but when it comes to her shipping keep her away from Ruby is the only golden rule for her. Remember to subscribe and leave a kudos or a comment well if you are using ao3! If you're on you know exactly what to do favorite and follow give the critique I'm made of stone. The more you do the more you encourage my writing. You guys make writing the story worth it.

"Weiss your form is getting better, but you need to be more accurate in your shots." Winter's eyes were as cold as her name as she gave a critical eye to me. I was huffing my lungs slightly burning. I felt completely out of practice even though I did just fine yesterday, when she wasn't watching me.

"I saw you missed three openings to end those this fight promptly! I can't always protect you and I won't be there for when you take the entrance exam and Beacon Academy, little sister." Winter looked as taciturn as always looking stoic, but her eyes told me she did have a tiny shine of pride.

I still don't understand your persistence at going to Beacon or Haven for their open Admissions exam. Why you don't study at Atlas Academy? Ironwood was looking forward to you as recruit." Winter for her part sounded slightly confused. I get her persistence if I went to Atlas I wouldn't even need to be tested I was personally tutored by Winter all these years

"We went over this Winter." Weiss sounded exasperated and tired. Weiss had this look trying to emulate Winter's elegant and stern demeanor. She had yet to master it, but she knew she would need to someday survive in Atlas. A smiling face or an upbeat demeanor never could have the fortitude to survive

"Yes, and I do agree as the heiress apparent? It wouldn't do for you end up in the military of Atlas. Father would disinherit you directly as he did me. But if you go to Beacon Academy or Haven Academy, it looks better on the Schnee Dust Company. Since they don't demand you to become a part of their military. "

"And they will teach me everything I need to know to about the laws and remnant and how to raise the PR of both the Schnee Dust Company. Outside Atlas, a huntsman and Huntress are more than a mercenary for hire." I knew that if I went on I would gush, and Winter would reprimand my sentimentality. Atlas was a place where you checked your kindness, sweetness and happy emotions at the door. Beacon Academy was well known for their graduated alumni huntsmens' and huntresses. They are well educated, and they have the job to rebuild as much end a Grimm invasion. They had rebuilt and started building within the continent they were as much warrior as they were humanitarians. I remember from the one-time Cline showed me a team of huntsmens' rebuilding a town outside the kingdom of Atlas on the edge of the continent of Anima. By the time they were done. Well, it's now considered one of the better ports to other smaller settlements and probably the only one that safest from the bandit problem Anima suffers from. At least from the newspapers, I've gotten on the subject.

"When father cuts you off because that's something he does he would disinherit you at one point during your semester I will pick up your tuition."

"Winter?" I gave her look I had so many questions about how she covered her tuition. I was still little when she originally went to Atlas Academy, but I know Jacques.

"Commander Ironwood allowed me to go Atlas for free and covered my basic needs. In return, he made it clear I had to go missions you would relegated to buck privates like guarding airships or boats leaving Atlas things like that." Winter said it in a way that showed she had been grateful at the opportunity regardless but held no emotion like her voice usually did. The way to read Winter was in her eyes they told of warmth of fondness.  _She must really look up commander Ironwood._

"Now personal time and chit chat is over we need work on your summoning."

"But you know I can't do it." Weiss for her part was trying to not sound whiny or petulant but she knew she was failing. As Winter was looking at her with a stern look.

"Weiss, we can all do it if you calm down and relax? Even Whitley the little twerp that he is? Can do it if he ever decides to access his power. Remember your meditation little sister now calm down imagine something to defend you."

She takes a deep breath summons her glyphs a small spark shows itself but fades quickly.

As you can see if you relax and not stress out about the summoning. You would get it in no time. But the more pressure you put on yourself the longer it will take for you to summon. You know my time off is over soon. What will you when that time does. When it doesn't I hope to find you in your room training and meditating. Unlocking the family semblance. Though you are lacking the correct battle stance with your battle skirt but if you want to go to Vale as you have stated before? I think you have a shot of passing the entrance exams though you Haven't gone to prior huntsman school. Be grateful our mother has some access to the funds to get us private tutoring and you and to be trained by professional huntsmen or who knows if you would be able to be strong enough to stand up to father.

We were able to continue our training uninterrupted for a few more hours. Where Winter was as always, a slave driver about making the perfect finishing moving and trying to do things quickly.  _"The Grimm are merciless without fear and are drawn to yours where there is one their will always be more you need to be precise and a warrior to reckoned with."_  Those her words and I felt her tutelage why intimidating always made me stronger when I can see the proud gleam in my sister's eyes.

Whitley was away at the exclusive Preparatory in Mistral for Proper young men. One of the few schools my father approved for him, so he can become a Proper gentleman and well rounded. I'm not blind I can tell that father is looking to make him the heir, it's the only reason there is three of us. Instead of just the son he wanted. But publicly joining a hunting academy is a good from the perspective of Schnee Dust Company is a nightmare of human and Faunus violations, while I hate The White Fang for attacking our company the last five years repeatedly. I remember the dust mine cave scandal six years ago and how father tried to hide the fact thousands of children and employees had died in that disaster all of them Faunus. It was a PR nightmare and it was a mess to explain internationally. The government of Atlas just made father pay a fine and it was barely acknowledged. I can't blame anyone for being angry. But holding me as a bargaining chip to get my father to ensure labor safety was crossing a line for The White Fang. If it wasn't for Winter? A scar on my face would be the least of my troubles! Since I doubt father would care if I had died in the exchange, much less actually given into the demands. It would kill his profit margin to retrofit and fix the mines to be up to the international standard for dust mining. I knew the truth than I was only eleven and Winter had just become a recruit of Atlesian huntsman in training. And she was the one who pushed the general to save me.

The airship ride was strange I had flown before but never commercially. I usually I flew in a chartered airship with my father his business partners their children and their newest wives or the nannies. I never flew with people who weren't of high society like myself and it was an experience comparing them. I rarely as it was to interact with the general public so standing in the line as every section was called to their seat

Normally by this point the flight was voice gossiping on the newest scandal that occurred in Atlas or father charming his business partner into a larger investment than the man had been planning they would I give me the once over and tell me that having me there, was just so I would go as the heiress to the company. But I knew he saw me to soften them and it was mentally distressing. Since, mother is drinking had become a topic of gossip on the elite circle of our peers, and there is Winter my older sister. Who when she joins the army had all but given the title of the heiress to me. In all but paperwork made me the show mare for father to show that you had a firm grasp of the business and how it worked.

All did was make me note who within my father circle of partners and investors would I drop from contacting once I took over the company. Especially the ones who were interested in me in a way I would never be comfortable with. A lot of father board of directors, investors and close inner circle of friends was just smarmy and greedy as he was and don't refrain from making less than appropriate advances. You know it's an issue when one of the most important names on the board solicits me on my thirteenth birthday to his hotel room I pointedly rejected the offer. But it was around the time I started keeping note of who did what and when and knowing me? I would let it slip to the Atlas officials. Remnant took pedophiles and men and women sexually interested children seriously. Since the pain and mental disparity of the act on children? Can bring the horde of the strongest Grimm. Who would normally avoid humans but that's the kind of pain they wouldn't be able to resist. But no need to dwell on that. Or the plans I have in the works.

We had the baby puppy Faunus cry and his parents trying to shush him and make him calm down just for some of the passengers pass by and make funny faces for the baby to look at me and I could help but make one too. I may have my own issues against the Faunus, but the baby is innocent and hasn't done anything to deserve my ire and I'm trying to have a peaceful ride. Eventually, the baby giggled for most the ride. But they were was lost chatter and a mix of people speaking dialects I didn't know or talking about places I only vaguely read about. Or place I have yet to visit but know I need to. One young woman, on the other hand, seems to be traveling with her family. Who was showing her family a video of her doing dust combination in a closed environment I couldn't really see the screen only hear her video commentary and the girl person narration. Her parents who were watching with a lot of interest asking the name of the professor and making statements of how proud they were. She made it clear that she could thank the dust prep, safety and handling class in Beacon.

The airship seems to settle down halfway through the ride the in-flight movie to seem to settle the rest of the passengers down. But I was trying my best to be inconspicuous. Though I had gotten preferential treatment from the flight attendants and my seating didn't help that aspect either. While going to a public entrance exam is great PR getting they're through a commercial flight would show a lesser value of the Schnee name since we have private airships and yachts that could take me Vale and Mistral easily within a five-day span.

The temporary accommodation I got in Vale wasn't up to my standards but I was here for two days before I took an airship for the open entrance exam in Haven even then I shouldn't complain as a huntress in training I would sometimes have to sleep on the ground on training missions and exercising sleeping on a bed with a thread countless one thousand is the least of my worries and something I have to get used to. My mind was on the test I was taking early tomorrow morning and the practical exam later on in the day. The competition in these exams is stiff people who don't get accepted on transcripts alone come from all over the world to compete to get in. And only the best of the best are admitted. They are the premier huntsmen Academy in the world there are smaller schools that have similar or lesser versions of this curriculum but. Shade Academy, Haven Academy and Beacon Academy have one thing that sets them apart from the prestige, world recognition and famous and well-respected alumni. They also have the distinction of handing out huntsmen and huntresses licenses upon graduating otherwise you must take a licensing exam at the kingdom. That's ten times the rigorous and they will put you in a Grimm infested woods at least that's how it is in Atlas once you graduate their academy and only the best deserving of the best. Or least that what Commander Ironwood said when he mentioned how the last batch of graduating cadets where underwhelming when I was fourteen at the time.

Still, I need to be well rested I've more than prepped for this exam I am ready for anything I can get distracted. I can't even unpack since after I finish the entrance here I need to go take a flight to Mistral. I'll be lucky if I don't wake in the morning jet lag and with a monster headache in the morning. I take two vitamins, two glass glasses of water and hope that's enough help keep my equilibrium. If I'm on time and get breakfast from room service.

The morning was nice the bed was a bit scratchy, but I barely noticed since I knew I wouldn't be here very long the shower and breakfast weren't bad better than I expected and that's all that matters. Especially when I checked out of the hotel and had my bags sent ahead early to the hotel I'll be staying at in Mistral. No need to drag them around with me when after the test today I need to take another flight out. I took the airship to Beacon Academy campus I can hear the crowd of hopefuls and I am purposely ignoring the flirtation from a group of guys and two girls directed my way. My focus was key to passing and a bunch of bold losers trying to distract me or know who I am. Is just pest on a windshield unimportant and not worth giving attention to? I was keeping my mind clear and focused on the exam and the practical. I could see the campus on the horizon and it was beautiful and expansive than I though I saw there were people milling about it was near the summer holiday. Open admissions exam is held bi-yearly the month before graduation of most huntsmen academy and during Winter holidays. And they were always overcrowded according to Winter considering how many times she did security in at the airship terminal going to Mistral and Vale.

The written exams weren't a breeze as I thought they went into technical and laws for huntsmen both within the kingdoms and outside them and the protocols for the most eventuality. Going over first aid to your fellow huntsman on the field. How to aid a village that's being attacked by a vicious Grimm. The scenarios are hyperbolic, so it made easier to answer the legal questions were a bit tougher to answer. As I wasn't really taught about international laws on the practices of being a huntsman and where you aren't are allowed to work. And what in training huntsmen can do if something were to arise. I did my best hoping the practical would sway Beacon to admitting me. Beacon was my preferred school since the environment was more freeing and the people seem so different than Atlas and Mistral. But I still applied to Haven knowing that I can't put all my faith into getting into Beacon theirs a lot of applicants you got to be realistic about that prospect.

The moment had finally come to the practical exam all the applicants were placed in one facility it was large almost like a large gymnasium. People were chatting I recognized and some I didn't like a brunette with pink streak with a giant black bow in hair. A few Faunus student who stood out amongst the crowd. It was like the woman who proctored the exam was on stage and I knew she must also oversee the practical as well. Ms. Goodwitch took the stage and a stern look, and everyone became so quiet a pin could drop and everyone would have heard. Now that's commanding a room without a word. I hope to be able to do that when I get older.

"Hello prospective students, I know you just finished the written exam. Nothing loosens you up like fighting a mock battle. In a minute we going to run a simulation that is very realistic and lifelike. You will get judged based on the actions you take and don't take and all of you will be evaluated based on the criteria. You should get your results by the end of the month good luck." She walked away and the scene around us changed it looked like a forest. I could hear the cries of the civilians. The growls of Grimm and wild animal alike. I took off unsheathing Mytenaster from it sheath keeping a close ear for the civilians that are injured. Glad that I stocked its bullets and made sure that I had different types of dust in each chamber. I took to listening

"Help!" I look down and see a woman who injured looking over her injured I realized she broke her arm making a makeshift sling from the jacket

"Are you okay?"

"Sure, I will be fine."

"Try to head towards the river its safer there."

I took off towards the opposite direction the cries where get louder and the grim where showing up weak ones that I could cut through like they were butter. Thought some of the wild animals that were dive bombing me I dodged left focusing on my ice dust to take them out quickly. I can't let the weak ones take me out of the running. The fires were rising out of the town and the cries of a civilian. And the loud roars of grim and I can hear some of the perspective students running for their lives. I took that moment to listen to hear a group of civilians taking shelter into the recently torn apart building.

"To all who relatively uninjured please run towards the river its safe there and I already cleared a path there. To those who need medical attention, I got the first kit here with me."

Quite a few took off running some of the other students noticed me and started following my leading to help the civilians flee safely to the spot I mentioned. While I tended to the wounded rather quickly. Making quick work of access and giving out aid and noticing the giant Grimm that had torn the town apart was heading the way. I told them to take the civilian to safety that she would stay behind and hold it off until back up showed up. Considering there were people at its feet trying to take it out. Trying and failing to tie it up so the can successfully kill it there and now considering the other roars it wasn't the only giant Grimm, but it was the closest to them right now. It was huge with plates on almost all over with its feet and head left unprotected the empty red socket. It looked like Cyclops. It was slow and lumbering and every swing took out half a building a group of trainee huntsmen it passed. There was the girl with the bow again, who seems to be the one even putting a dent in on the thing considering it looked something out of my worst nightmare. I felt myself leap into action taking care to go for the unprotected part of the cyclops feet unlike everyone else minus bow girl who are gravitating to the though plated hide. I froze its feet and shocked its head at the other were able to get it tied and together end the grim with the help of the reinforcement. I took up after the crowd who were heading near the center of crowd one of the people using their semblance creating a rainstorm and one girl screaming in glee as the light see to strike her but I didn't notice as I heard the cried of people who seemed to have gotten stuck in rubble and took the time to lead them back in to the forest. The path was as clear as I left, and I directed them to the river. Going after the giant Grimm I left to lead the civilians to safety. Running in the direction of the center of town the giant mammoth Grimm I left behind. The girl who I recognized from earlier was getting the mammoth Grimm down to its knees on her own. I noticed a smaller group of lower beowolves coming to rush her and I was launching an attack to protect her flank. While some other guy helped her take the mammoth once and for all. Noticing that a smaller nevermore was going to dive bomb I leap calculating my attack just barely taking out in two hits. When I hear the crackle of the pa system and the simulation fading away.

 **That's it for the test! Please leave the test area we will get back to with the results and we hope to see the those of you who passed through these hallowed halls soon have a good day and goodbye.** The voice was automated preset on a timer to end the test though how they are going to grade the students' performance was anyone's guess for I know they had cameras watching our every move and based on the footage they would know who the best was.

A connecting flight later and I was on my way to Mistral. I felt myself sigh my body was overworked and tired, but I felt confident I had passed the test. I was helping the civilians and I was cutting the Grimm down to size. I did take charge in the fight. I liked how lifelike the simulation was that people behaved like they were in peril some panicked some ran for their lives. I just know the hotel the minute I get into my hotel in Mistral after I checking to my room? I'm getting a spa treatment. My body needs to be detangled and relaxed their test day after tomorrow. And I need to be relaxed and pain free to do my best. Hopefully, I do just as well there as I did here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: You know what I like about this? Is that I can imagine this version of Weiss. Can I say they handle Weiss being racist very benignly? She's racist towards people her family uses and abuse for manual labor. Like if you hear her speech it seems like I'm the victim! I'm the one who gets hurt! Faunus have everything and still want more. Like please shut your racist ass up! You are not the victim you basically own slaves shut the fuck up, The White Fang will use you as a political statement of your ignorance. Ilia parents are really victims does not justify terrorism on her part. But them dying from inhumane treatment? Isn't fair. But how do you feel about this good, bad Idk how to feel about this one. Sue me but it feels like it's one of the weakest chapters written. So yeah all of you complaining about my grammar syntax? Yeah, I know and screaming at me to get an editor delays me by about two weeks because I go over it like ten times only to have someone harping about it with no context so I'm looking for I'm not sure because I'm not a god. I don't trust a beta to not butcher my story to hell.


	14. Domestic living with Lie & Nora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Hmm I felt the desire, so this chapter came to be so back to flower power I hope you all enjoy!

It was a nice feeling riding around with Ren on his bike while we set up our new life in Vale we need a place to stay when classes weren't in session and with the gold and valuables we stole, and the money Ren's parents left to him in saving accounts. After going through a lot of hassle just to confirm Lie's identity which took a lot of lying about his whereabouts. He could tell them he had been kidnapped and raised by a bandit camp in North Anima. Mistral wasn't known for its compassion for the situations out the capital or understand that most of the villages outside have to deal with the nonsense of bandits creating problems and destroying villages regardless of how well defended. There's a lot of work that went into those villages, but the king of Mistral and the council could care less about its citizens. Were able to secure housing in Vale though it took a while since were just seventeen they don't like to Rent much-allowing homeowners that young luckily Vale was more understanding to our orphan status and the fact that we had enough money to fend for ourselves and buy a home. It was awkward when we had to explain we weren't a couple, that we were just good friends. That we were all each other has had for a long time so it was a priority.

 But Ren and I had been having a swell time in the city and the tension and nerves had slowly dropped off my shoulder. Which has made even Ren took notice when I started acting like myself demanding we buy a store of clothes and make sure have some provisions for the next week. We even look at a neighboring peaceful Village of Patch but found it lacking for all the things we need. Vale was becoming more and more like the more we explore it and get used to the people and the customs. It's nice to be in a kingdom city that didn't feel like the nobility and the lower class are impossible to meet one another much have a conversation.

Ren was the one who told me we need to get a move on today because there some things I forgot to get done. Thank god Ren plans ahead he was always the brains of our friendship and I'm incredibly thankful for that now. We now have to register for student housing and we need some much-needed upgrades to our weapons and get some dust bullets while we're at it. That's not forgetting the school uniform that we need to look into a buy for ourselves. It's a lot of work and I'm kind of grateful I got Ren here I doubt I would've left the bandit camp on my own much less made this far now we have something stable that's ours and we can just start our new lives with no regrets and no fears of them coming for us. We are in the capital city unless they want to be decimated by Vale's army we are untouchable here we can be someone finally help other people. Maybe we can even go back to Anima and get rid of the bandit problem once and for all. Who knows what the road hold for us?

Coming to Beacon is for a fresh start and to wash ourselves of our sins. While we were able to save some new recruit, it hurts that we ever aided them at all survival or not it makes it harder to sleep knowing what I have committed what we both have committed. Even though we cried for every person we killed, and for every person who lived long enough to be forcibly placed among the bandits or killed when they refused, we never became hardened like the others never allowed their bloodlust to become what we were. Ren became more stoic or tried to be especially now I can still get a laugh out of Ren from time to time especially now that there is a way to just kick back a relax. Remind herself of her new room that she had redecorated filled with outfits and stuffed animals and posters one I stole before we left that life behind, but I couldn't part with because it made me laugh join the Atlesian military we are Remnant's premier army, only the best of the best. Our very best can join our intergalactic division. It always made giggle at how cocky and conceited atlas is and the fact that they think their space program is the best they can hardly get a satellite without wasting billions of lein do they honestly think they are going to make colonies all over the galaxy? They can barely keep a handle on the cities they are supposed to take care of.

I felt my energy spike especially after getting everything done like a weight lifted off both of our shoulders. Coming back to the house noticing we need to get home insurance just in case. Lie immediately upon getting back sat in the middle of the floor started meditating  _He's so serene. If I hadn't grown up with him? I would assume he was a monk of some order on the other side remnant. A monk of some distant land on the other side of the planet untouched by the wars and everything else._

I knew what I could do to burn off the excess energy. Putting on my sweatbands and my new jogging suit lacing my sneakers.

"Hey, Ren! I'm going running around the neighborhood I should be back later okay?"

He didn't look up from his meditative stance, but I didn't expect him too. It's how he trains his semblance and extends it beyond his normal limits. He thankfully was able to keep it a secret between us, and the bandits were never aware of his semblance. Mine on the other happened in the middle of a raid, I couldn't stop them from seeing it. As I started to stretch I started feeling all my worries melt away. And I start a slow walk then take a brisk walk. The people I passed as walked children, men, women and Faunus alike were either wave or keeping to themselves. It was just another in the city of Vale. The people still strived and lived for the next day as I noticed the men in a suit on their lunch breaks. Passing a very snooty looking platinum blonde with luggage heading into a hotel and boy who was wearing a nice looking hat. I saw that I had come across a park going into a full sprint stopping. When I notice a billboard covered in advertisements and announcements. From babysitting gigs to courier jobs, to advertising parties and clubs around the city it seemed like everything was there on the board. Hmmm going to a club might not be a bad idea, I can Ren and I clubbing outfits and we can dance the night away not like we are going to get a lot of dances or free time when classes start. I took a flyer that had the club name and the addressing knowing if she didn't she would forget, and they would wander downtown Vale all night instead of getting to the right club. Placing the flyer in my pocket grateful she took her wallet with her to go jogging. Noticing she was in the central Vale it was a short walk to a clothing district I had some shopping to do. Nora for her part started skipping hoping she finds what she was looking for. The people going down the street weren't phased strangeness and quirkiness is something Vale was well known for having amongst its citizen they shrugged their shoulders.

I was done with my mediation finally internalizing that Nora had taken off for a run. That gave me the time to set up the exercise room which has yet to be unpacked. the benching machine had been taunting me in its box, but it could be helped I need to relax after arguing with it would barely take any time since I barely spent twenty minutes in this since we bought it the bed and clothes were in their respective rooms. The rooms are barely decorated the walls are unpainted things like comforters and blanket are sitting in boxes that I had to unpack which I'm occupying my time with while Nora went on her jog. There were rugs and painting that we took from those hidden homes that got delivered and I was wondering where I was going to put them. The place we bought was along the lines of something nice. We knew that we would take a lot of missions abroad and that there may come a time where one or both of us has to retire. In an affluent neighborhood filled with families and young couples. Most of our neighbors were business executives, top hunters, and doctors. Nobody snubbed their noses, but they raised their eyebrow at the ability to buy the house in the first place. They shrugged their shoulders assuming one of them was heir with a lot of money. So, decorating was something I took very seriously since this would be our home for I hope a long time to come. The realtor tried to steer us to apartment saying we might not want to live with each other that long and that homes are more for family and growing couples. We raised an eyebrow letting them know we didn't care what was typical we rather stick together we all each other has, which shut them up. Wiping my brow looking at the nicely decorated living room and kitchen but I noticed the barren fridge. Knowing a trip to the supermarket might be in order locking up the house. Nora took her own set of keys to the house. And I had to go shopping for a lot of the essential Nora eats a lot when she can. Right now, we are under no one's control or restrictions I wouldn't be surprised if she comes back with junk food. Remember what the realtor said about supermarket being only three blocks away and I might need help get the provisions for a week. With no other thoughts on the matter, he got to his task keeping mind that I can let either of us live on junk food for the next week regardless.

So, it was a shock to come back to the house to find Nora sitting on the couch with some bags that are obviously from shopping behind me. I could hear the delivery guy who helps to start unpacking the bags he's being paid extra for that part. Putting all of it in the kitchen and setting the perishable in the fridge  _someone is looking for a tip_.

"Well Lie we got plans tonight saddle up buddy because you and me are going clubbing tonight!" Nora pulled out a flyer for a club that seems to be the most popular in Vale since I had seen adverts for it in the airship port. While it wasn't my scene, I knew Nora would love this instead.

"Sure, let's go, Nora."

"Yes! Here's your outfit! We'll leave after dark ok!" Nora excitement was palpable and contagious as I tried to keep the smile out of my face even though I was worried about what outfit she got for me in particular for the club. I just hope for my sake that I won't be awkward, I don't have to be worried about Nora she always knows how to be the center of attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: I am going on hiatus for most of November. Since I will be in the middle of midterms and half of December since I will be doing finals. I'm realistic I'm not trying to give a half-hearted chapter update which is why I'm writing this chapter before that happens. At the moment I'm not stressed out. I feel energized almost like Nora.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: How's that for a first chapter? Good ? Bad ? Your opinion are greatly appreciated .comments are more than welcome and if you want to talk to me more consistently check out my Tumblr where you can find my nine times out of ten . Remember it's the same as the account name here. Sorry for the cliffhanger but a good one keeps people more interested in reading more. But I was hyping this fic up for months on my Lancaster one shots.


End file.
